We Could Be Heroes I
by Blitch
Summary: What if your favourite Bleach heroes were on the bad guy's side? A smexy fic on faith, hope, love, hate and revenge. Warnings: Not for the faint-hearted. Completed 8 May 09. The Winner of Ichihime Sexiest Awards.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's my latest fic, I just had the inspiration and couldn't stop writing. So here it is and I hope you enjoy reading.

Dedication: This is for copperheadfightingninja. An amazing person that's bless us with tremendous stories. I love you COPPER! Hope you find the will and passion to write again, soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, what you're about to read is purely fanfictional. But if I did, I'll kill Loli and Menoli in Chapter 342.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

Scene 1

"If it isn't the mighty Inoue Sora?" the man mocked. "The entire village is invaded. There're no survivors from Inoue Clan."

_No survivors? It can't be!_

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hime can't be dead! Take this throne, it's yours. But please don't hurt Hime!" he cried out.

"As if I'm obliged to fulfill your dying wish? Surrender now!" the man laughed.

"Over my dead body!!!" Inoue Sora knew he had no chance, but he charge at the man with his last breath.

"As you wish." the man was frighteningly calm.

In a swift motion not even visible to Inoue Sora's eyes, the attacker was already standing behind him.

Inoue Sora fell to the ground on his knees, as his blood pooled the ground.

The man searched for whatever was valuable in Inoue Sora's room. He saw a tiny box with a pair of blue flower-shaped hairclips crusted with small diamonds.

_Probably for his poor Hime! _

_Well, it's just too fucking bad.___

.

.­

Scene 2

The Aizen Clan troops had won the war. The Northern-East Villagers cheered for the returning troops.

They were back from the Southern Village where the Inoue Clan used to reside in, carrying jewellery, gold, and healthy young horses and cows as along as their winnings from the war.

Inoue Clan was small and weak. They were easily defeated as Aizen Clan outnumbered them and they were led by a strong, intelligent and ruthless leader.

"General! Chief! Look what I've got here. I believe she's the only survivor from the Inoue Clan!"

"The order was to kill everyone!" the chief commander said without turning his back.

Gin was the chief commander with silver hair, he always carried a sly fox-like grin on his face, everyone knew better than to mess with this dangerous man. Grimm was the general with teal hair, he was well-built and not bad looking but had a loose temper.

"Well well! Look what we've got ourselves here Gin!" Grimm gaze at her wickedly "Leader-sama's gonna enjoy this. And when he's done enjoying, it will be our turn!"

"Well done.. Yami! Here's your reward." Gin turned and flicked a gold coin to Yami who knelt down to thank the Chief. "Leave, now."

"What's your name?"

Silence.

"He asked you a question!" Grim pulled her hair so she was facing upwards and he slapped her hard.

Gin removed his belt and started whipping her ass and thighs.

She winced and whimpered in pain.

Eyeing her body lustfully, they then stripped her clothes and tied her to a chair.

They splashed her with icy cold water to 'cleanse' her before their leader arrives.

She sat in the middle of a very dark room, with one big light bulb from the ceiling turned on, but it only shone on her.

Leaving her surroundings dark and very terrifying.

.

.

Scene 3

"Did you find the scroll?" A handsome brown-haired man asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No. We knew it wasn't there." The younger man replied with resentment. "This war was unnecessary."

"Well, now we're certain it's with the Kuchiki Clan in the Westside Village." The brown haired man ignored the tone in the younger man's voice.

"We can't fight them!" The younger man retorted.

"No, we can't and we don't have to." The brown-haired man leaned back in his seat as he pressed his fingers together as his lips twisted into a fade evil smile.

War as not necessary with his new plan. After all, once he marries one of the Kuchiki sisters, they'll be one step closer to the scroll.

.

.

Scene 4

The leader of Aizen Clan and the two girls arrived.

"Leader-sama, I hope you like what we've found. We believe she's the only survivor from Inoue Clan. But… she refuses to speak." Gin said with a large grin on his face.

The leader, a tall guy as she could make out from his silhouette, merely nodded and took a seat opposite her while remaining in the dark.

She was shivering. Her teeth were gritting. Her nipples were tout from the chill. Her skin red from the beatings.

She glared at the girls who approached her.

A beautiful strawberry blonde-haired woman with the biggest bust ever, oozing sex appeal with a tiny mole near her chin, wearing a matching silver bra and panty set stood on her left.

"Hi, I'm Ran. Did the boys treat you right? Don't worry now. We won't bite."

Another gorgeous woman with green hair, also with very big bust, with toned arms and longer legs, wearing a matching teal bra and panty set stood on her right.

"Hi, I'm Nel. We're gonna show you a very good time."

Together the girls started to caress her breasts… and her thighs…

_Help… _

_Please… _

_Somebody… _

The poor girl struggled and wept.

But somehow she gathered comfort that at least they were girls. She dreaded to have those dirty men touching her.

She was brought back from her drifting thoughts as she gasped at what was happening now.

Ran sucked her left nipple while Nel licked her slit.

She was horrified at what was happening.

After some time, the girls stopped and changed their actions.

Nel sucked her right nipple while Ran licked her slit.

* * *

He's seen many female with great bodies. Like Ran and Nel.

But hers was a body of a goddess. It was voluptuous but not over-sized.

She had a perfect body, perky large breasts, tiny sensual waist, slender legs. He felt his desire for her grow as his blood went down south.

Her skin was creamy and smooth. He wanted to feel her against his body. He wanted to run his hands all over her.

Her long and luscious auburn mane served as a halo around her curvaceous form.

And she had the face of an angel. Large grey eyes. Small cute mouth with lips that begged to be kissed.

* * *

Their boyfriends stared at them wolfishly, smirking at the choice of color of their lingerie, which matched their own hair color.

They were enjoying the show with a bulging tent in their pants.

Needless to say, after watching such a hot performance, Gin and Grim were ready to just drag their girlfriends back to their bedrooms and bang themselves stupid.

* * *

The pleasure was exploding to all parts of her body, driving her mad with lust.

The feeling was overpowering her sanity.

She bit her lip so hard to refrain from moaning that it was drawing blood.

Nel was now licking and sucking on her neck as her fingers continued to play with her clit.

Ran moved to nibble on her ear as her fingers tugged and pulled both her nipples.

She was feeling really horny. She really needed to be fucked.

Then they inserted one finger each into her and started pumping in and out frantically.

The pleasure was too much for her take.

Her head fell back and she arched her back.

She came within seconds and her entire form shuddered with her own spasms.

The girls, grinning, untied her and lifted her up.

She could not think properly.

She did not know what to expect.

She doubt there was any use wondering what they were gonna do to her next.

They were just gonna do whatever they want anyway, and she could not do anything about it.

"Told you we won't bite!" Nel gave her a peck on her cheeks.

While Ran held her hands up above her head, Nel tied her hands to a rope hanging from the ceiling.

"But…"

Ran winked at the trembling girl.

"I can't say the same for Leader-sama."

Her eyes widened in horror as she was left alone with their leader.

.

,

Scene 4

"So, you're the only survivor from Inoue Clan?"

Inoue's eyes swelled with tears at this.

He walked towards her ever so slowly. Then he walked in a circle around her. Like a predator enclosing its prey, ready to pounce any second.

She saw his face. He was wearing a scowl. She wasn't expecting the "leader" to be young and handsome. And that bright orange hair look familiar…

It didn't matter, the sight made her sick. She despised this man!

He stopped behind her, reaching his hands around her frame and grabbed at her breasts from the back.

"Let's see what we've got... mmmhh so soft…" his voice made her shiver.

"Don't touch me!" she cried.

Hands cupping the underside of her breasts as they were so big he can barely cup half of them, his index fingers toyed with her nipples that became instantly hardened.

His hands left her breasts and worked towards her waist before one hand ever so slowly reaching down to squeeze her butt, while the other touched her slit to find some enticing hot cum that lingered from the Ran's and Nel's effort.

_No! She wouldn't moan. No! She couldn't moan._

Her eyes widened in horror when he smeared the coated fingers on her lips_._

She jerked when he gave her butt a sudden and hard slap.

"You monster!" she sobbed.

"The name's Ichigo, you're going to scream that name over and over!" he chuckled.

He walked to face her and started to undress. His pants fell to the ground, revealing his thick and hard throbbing length.

"I want you." His length now touched her navel and he rested his hands on her womanly hips.

She shook her head as tears flowed furiously.

"No?" he lifted her chin with his fingers and made her face him. She gave him the filthiest look she could.

"Well, that's just too fucking bad!!" he said with a confident smirk.

Tears pouring from her beautiful big eyes, "Please, don't… mmhh-"

And he crushed his lips to hers. Devouring her. Tasting her.

She groaned in protest as she felt his length rubbing into her lower region.

She managed to jerk her head to the side to break the kiss.

Instead, he kissed the crook of her neck and bite into her shoulder blades, sucking and licking the same spot.

He left a mark on her, a mark of ownership.

Again, his hands groped her breasts that were jiggling as she struggled against him.

_Damn, he loved her soft supple breasts_.

He bent his head down and teasingly bit her nipples.

"Mmrrrph…"

She struggled desperately to no avail as she was tied up. But he was very strong. The more she fought back, the more he desired to take her.

"Please, stop! I beg you." She sobbed.

He lifted her legs around his waist, placing his left hand under her butt to support her.

"You can beg me later." He smirked.

She let out a degrading whimper when he slid his fingers across her slit.

He felt how wet she was and smirked evilly.

He wouldn't satisfy her. She would satisfy him.

This time he plunged straight into her innocence, hard and fast.

He knew she was a virgin. He felt it.

And that's why she was crying and trembling in pain.

He enjoyed it.He licked her tears away.

Then he started thrusting wildly, her blood covering his shaft and trickled onto their thighs.

He let out a groan of excitement.

_She was so slick and tight!_

He bounced her up and down his length ferociously, hypnotized by her big breasts that were dancing with their act.

When he heard her cries turn into a moan, it increased his desire tenfold. He had never felt so much pleasure before!

"Urrgh! Yes!" He grunted.

"N-no.. ngaaaaaaaaah!" She couldn't control the traitorous voice that escaped her mouth.

Excited by the sound from her mouth, he increased his speed and force and they came together moments after.

Shooting his seeds deep within her as her walls clamped around him.

He released her legs which fell weakly back to the ground.

He held on to her as if for support as his knees felt weak for a second.

"Enjoyed it?" he panted breathlessly.

"Go to hell!" she spit on him.

He smirked but untied the rope around her hands.

He flinched unnoticeably at the dark red marks around her wrists.

She fell unto the ground shuddering with disgust and shame as tears continued to drop furiously.

Standing beside her, he stared down at her wickedly.

He dug his hands into her soft silky hair and she had no choice but to turn to him, to find that she was staring right into his awakened thick length.

"You monste-rrrmmhh…" he rammed his erected length into her.

Rocking his hips, closing his eyes, savoring the wet and hot warmth that was her tiny mouth.

The pleasure was just too great for him!

He tightened his grips around her head as she struggled with muffled screams.

All this only made him hotter for her, and he came instantaneously.

"Welcome to Aizen Clan, my dear fuck-toy, Inoue."

He put on his clothes and left.

She wished she were dead.

.

.

Scene 5

"I hope Ichigo-sama didn't frightened you huney." Ran said as she poured warm over the auburn haired girl.

"Leader-sama is feared by all. His unpredictable temper can kill… But he's fought hard to protect the village and saved many lives too." Nel explained.

"That's why the village worships him.. he's not too bad looking, ne? How '_was_' he?"

Not surprising Ran didn't get a response.

"Did you know that he's the youngest man to ever rise up to the throne as leader?" Nel exclaimed happily but Inoue wasn't a tad impressed nor interested.

"He's strong and handsome, rich and powerful. And he's desired many girls in the village, those girls can only dream about him. But you had him all to yourself!"

Nel and Ran continued drabbling while Inoue sat in her bath tub mute and motionless. She was numb from the pain. Her heart was aching for her village and her clan; most importantly, the loss of her brother.

_One of these horrible person killed Sora-nii-sama! _

_I must seek revenge._

* * *

Inoue's eyes fell on the items on her new bed as she stepped out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her.

Ran'd left her a set of lacey orange bra and panties, a robe and a clean tee-shirt and shorts.

She hurriedly put on the undergarments. The panty fitted her just right. The bra managed to cover her nipples, but the supple mounds were overflowing from the cup.

The door opened and someone entered the room.

She spun her head around in shock but managed to stop herself from screaming.

She looked like a wreck.

"You alright?"

Her private parts were still sore from the rape.

_Rape… I had been raped… by this monster!_

_And he asked if I'm alright?_

He flinched unnoticeably as the dark marks he'd left on her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders and her breasts yet he smirked with pride at his mark of ownership.

As he eyed her body, gaze lingering over her cleavage, down to her flat stomach, right down to her private part and long creamy legs, and he knew he wanted her bad again.

He walked towards her making her stepped backwards. She came to a stop when her back had met the wall.

He grabbed her chin and stole a deep and hard kiss, crushing her lower region with his.

She raised her hand slap him but her wrist was caught in his hands.

"What's the matter? Don't forget that I own you."

He drew her wrists to his mouth and kissed the red marks from the ropes that had substantially faded.

"You will never own me!"

"Really?"

He quickly threw his shirt over his head and started unzipping his pants, determined to prove her wrong. She cried and cursed in protest.

His hand lingered above the tip of her breast before he reached around and removed the lacy bra in a single movement.

"Wait, stop!"

Eyeing her full mounds hungrily. He groped them just as hungrily. Wanting more and more of her…

He was squeezing her breasts and playing with her nipples, flicking and rolling them between his trained fingers. He had moved on to using his mouth and was biting her nipple with his teeth tugging on it while his other hand massaged the unoccupied breast.

By then, she couldn't stop the moan that came.

"Why would I stop when you're enjoying this so much, hmm?"

He bit harshly on her other nipple, causing her to roll her eyes in the pleasure-bordering on-pain.

_Oh god, it felt incredible!_

"I will prove that I own you. When you scream my name, over and over again, until you fall down to your knees and beg me."

"Dream on!"

He leaned into her, crushing his long hard length into her lower region, touching her panties. "Wow… you're already wet for me?"

He carried her and walked to the bed, dropping her down casually at the end of the bed.

Inoue struggled. In all honesty she did try to kick him and push him away. But he was too strong for her.

He pulled her legs towards him as he pusher her backwards. So that she was sitting at the edge of the bed with her feet on the ground and her back was lying on the bed.

Pulling her lacey panty down, he gave her an evil smirk before kneeling in front of her, bringing his mouth to her opening.

"No! Don't lick th-"

He licked her opening, then alternating between sucking and kissing. His body was driven mad with lust.

"S-stop you bastard! I said STOP!" she screamed.

Ichigo gave a teasing lick on her clit before pushing his tongue inside, swirling it around.

Inoue tossed her head backwards and forwards, unable to control what was happening.

She tried to stop a moan escaping her lips.

Her mind screamed _no_, but her body screamed _yes_.

Feeling a tight knot in the middle of her stomach like she was on fire, she moaned loudly. Her moan sounded so sexy that his thick manhood started to throb.

He continued licking frantically and had to suppress a moan when he felt her walls clamping down on his tongue. He pulled his tongue out of her.

She let out a silent whimper at the loss. But she groaned when she felt his cock align with her heat.

"No! Please don't!" she started tearing.

He pushed in.

_She was still very tight._

There was pain but the pleasure way far more incredible so he didn't stop. He just continued pumping in and out, not caring about her discomfort. He kissed her feverishly. Hands caressing and feeling all of her. The pleasure was overwhelming for him.

"Say my name you whore!" he breathed out shakily.

She bit her lips hard, afraid that she'll actually obey him.

He grunted in frustration. Not wanting to come before she surrendered.

Her mind was going blank from the pleasure and pain he was causing her.

"No!" her body trembling.

He finally forced himself to pull out of her, panting heavily.

"Ready to give in yet?"

"Never!" she screwed her eyes shut.

But her eyes flew wide open when she felt him sliding the tip of his length up and down her opening.

Up and down… ever so slowly….

"Don't!!" she involuntarily arched her back to feel more of him.

"Don't what?" His fingers now rubbed her clit frantically.

Inoue desperately wanted him to stop.

She truly did.

"Ngahhhh!" She moaned mindlessly.

His manhood was now aching from excitement.

"Don't… stop!" she panted.

Satisfied, he quickly plunged back into her tight heat. Riding her fast and hard. Giving in to both their physical desires.

"Aaaaah.. Yes!"

"Mmrhh.. Oh fuck!

She screamed as he shouted and she could feel his seeds filling her.

She broke out in tears of shame.

Ichigo gave her his evil smirk.

As he rolled off her body, she expected him to get dressed and leave like the previous time.

She got off the bed and bent down to pick up her _clothes._

Ichigo saw this and felt his manhood hardening again.

"Pick mine up."

Obediently, she walked over to his clothes, which were conveniently thrown near the sofa couch at the corner of her room, and bent down.

He licked his lips softly. She looked so delicious with her ripe bottom in the air just before his throbbing cock.

She shrieked aloud when she felt large hands pushing her down unto the sofa couch.

She used her hands to push herself up from the couch.

But Ichigo was too fast. He entered her from behind.

"S-stop! Not again! You monster…" she cried out loud.

He bucked his hips like a wild beast and he rammed into her ferociously.

One hand placed around her waist while one hand reached to caress her bouncing breast.

He shut his eyes to feel her better and listen to the sound of him sliding in and out of the wet heat.

_Urhh, this is so fucking good… I can't... cum yet! _

_In his mind, he knew he'd never feel like this if it were another woman. She was his woman now. She was his since he laid eyes on her. She was his once he took her virginity and entered her again and again. He had the stamina and he was going to do it to her every day and every night._

.

Pinching and twisting her nipples mercilessly, "Do I own you now?!" he groaned possessively.

Leaving her breasts to give a loud smack her butt, causing her to jerk and he'd respond with an even harder thrust.

"IC-HI-GO!" she cried out.

"Oh Yes!" he was just as surprised as she was that she had screamed his name.

She bit into the couch cover with a muffled scream as they both came.

They both collapsed on the sofa couch.

He kissed her forehead, her streaks of tears, and then her lips.

"You're my fuck-toy, Inoue." He muttered against her lips. "I own you."

.

.

Scene 6

"I'm disappointed that you seem to be paying more attention on your new toy than what's more important." The brown-haired man shook his head.

"Don't worry about me Sousuke! I know what I'm doing!" Ichigo retorted.

Sousuke was the Ichigo's advisor. Sousuke was the founder of the Aizen Clan. Originally a Chief of the Northern Village, he formed alliance with the East Village to overthrow his own leader. After the victorious coup, he rose to power as the leader of Northern East Village. Although Ichigo received the throne as leader of their village, Sousuke maintained his influence over the political affairs of the village by becoming the advisor.

"Heard you've been sleeping in her bed every night for the past few weeks." Sousuke mused.

"I don't _sleep_ in her bed. I just _fuck_ her there." The young leader smirked arrogantly.

"Remember your duties! I don't want you to get involved with girls and emotions and go-!"

"Like hell I would!" Ichigo laughed. "She's nothing but a fuck-toy. A good one nonetheless. But still just a piece of trash. So save your preaching."

"Good. I'm pleased." Sousuke nodded at his successor. After all Ichigo was a great leader.

"Now, let's talk bout important matters shall we?"

.

.

.

End.

.

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. The story line, the suspense, the twist, and especially the lemon! It's got more lemon in one chapter than my other stories' combined. **_

_**If you don't like such dark sexual scenes… do check out my other stories… they're extremely heart-warming. **_

_**.**_

_**Review if you want more!**_

_**Review if you like this story!**_

_**Review if you want an update 'cos I can't wait to share the next chapter!**_

_**.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**~ Blitch out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 342 spoilers… damn I'm glad Orihime's sleeves were ripped. I hate that dress! 

Special thanks to the awesome **Shigur3', bloodyrose1294, Lady Natsume, hotteybobody, copperheadfightingninja, Lumchan123, empty-spaces,****x-Baby-Grimm-x **& **queenboogie16** with lotsa hugs and kisses. 

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.

.

**Chapter 2**

Scene 1

Her large raven eyes darkened as she thought about him.

His handsome face, his strong defined muscles, his swordsmanship, his deep furrowed brows, his assuring and friendly smile. That was the smile always shown to her, and to everyone else.

But not like the special smile he only showed to his newly wedded wife. His wife was truly beautiful, like a goddess who shines like the sun. And she was known to be a fine and kind lady. Yes, that special smile of his was reserved just for her.

"Thinking about him again?"

"Was not!"

"How did you know who I was referring to? Stop denying. You always have that look in your eyes when you think about him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"But you should stop thinking about him. Kaien-senpai and Miyako-san truly love each other."

"Well you should get ready for the trip to Northern-East Village! Now shoo!"

"Fine... be that way..."

Left alone in her room, she shook her head and clenched her fist. This is the last time she was ever going to think about Kaien, her first love, her unrequited love.

.

.

Scene 2

Loli and Menoli glared distastefully at the girl sitting in the corner of the bed, dressed in a very short silky robe, sobbing. They were extremely annoyed at the orders from their superiors – which were orders passed down from Leader-sama to serve her meals.

"Stop crying.. it's annoying." Menoli folded her arms.

They sniggered at the bruises and dark marks around her neck, her collar bone, and her thighs.

"Since you're busy crying, I doubt you have appetite for your meal." A sniggering Loli overturned the plate on the tray that she was holding, flipping its contents and took the tray and hurried to the kitchen to clear it away.

"It sounded like you were enjoying yourselves!" Menoli walked closer to her.

Inoue's eyes darkened with sadness, shame and disgust.

_Sadness because she was dirty and ruined…_

_Shame and disgust however…_

_because there were moments she actually enjoyed it.._

_Hell, she even screamed his name during the act._

"You're sure damn lucky he picked you! He's almighty, smart, powerful, and handsome."

"But don't think that makes you any better than us!"

_These girls must be crazy! _

"We're servants but you're just a hostage that he likes... for now! You're nothing more than a fuck-toy! When he gets sick and tired of playing with your body... you'll be thrown out or fed to the dogs!"

Loli stepped back into the room. "Yeah, he's gonna marry someone from the noble Kuchiki clan or the rich Mayuri clan. Not some trash like you!"

"I can't wait for that day to come!" Inoue rebuked.

Menoli gave her a tight slap.

Loli kicked her in the stomach.

Inoue did not fight back. Her body was too weak and she lacked the will.

"Who do you think you are? Don't be ungrateful!"

Inoue laughed bitterly while tears filled her eyes.

"Why you littl-" Menoli pulled Inoue's long auburn hair but she was yanked to the ground.

"That's enough you bitches! I should kill you right now. If I tell leader-same what happe-" Grimm kicked them and they growled in pain.

"Please Grimm-sama… forgive us.. don't tell on us.. we promise it won't happen again."

"Yeah whatever, now get loss!"

"How are you?" Nel helped her up from the ground.

"Anyway you have nothing to worry about. Leader-sama won't be visiting you tonight."

"Then… who?" She was terrified.

"Well, I wish." Earning Grimm an elbow from his lover.

"I'm kidding alright? Anyway, Leader-sama's a selfish piece of &^%. He won't let anyone of us lay a finger on you." Chuckling, he encircled his arms around the body of his sexy green-haired lover.

"Silly babe, even if they do, Leader-sama had arranged a personal body guard for you. So don't worry about that. It's just that, he's busy preparing for some important matters."

"Another war?" Inoue mentally slap herself for asking her thoughts aloud.

"Yes, but the war's sometime next month. Everybody is busy organizing Leader-sama's 21st birthday celebration. It's going to be a gala! I can't wait." Nel exclaimed.

"When we're back from the war, Leader-sama's going to choose his bride for the wedding."

Inoue nodded.

_It seems like Ichigo will be very busy… which means he'd stop visiting her at night, she silently prayed._

Nel continued.

"We're also here to tell you about your duties. You have to work here."

"Yeah, we're not running a charity organization, you know." Grimm said lazily. "So what can you do besides pleasing Leader-sama in bed?"

Inoue gasped indignantly.

"What Grimm was saying is, we'd thought you could help out in the kitchen, with Yuzu."

"Alright."

Inoue was glad to find that they were right about Ichigo not visiting her that night. Her week went by fairly quickly, meeting everyone in the village, shown to places. She spent most of her time working. Learning how to cook, cut, cleaning and what not in the kitchen; learning to pick out the best and fresh goods from the markets.

_._

_._

Scene 3 

Yuzu handed Inoue a list of meat and vegetables to pick up from the market place for the dinner as they were expecting some very important guests that said afternoon.

Of course, Inoue wasn't allowed to leave Aizen Manor alone. Inoue's body guard was to escort her. Her eyes widened in shock to see that it was a girl. She was a sassy slender beauty with dark blue colored short hair that was spiked up.

"Hi Inoue!"

"Eh? Hi…"

"I'm Tatsuki. Ichigo appointed me as your personal body guard. I'm a martial arts instructor in the village, you are safe with me."

Inoue widened her eyes as she look at the sassy tomboy who's the only one other than herself that calls Leader-sama as 'Ichigo'.

Tatsuki, as if reading her thoughts explained as they made their way to the market place.

"Ichigo and I are best friends since young. But after he became leader of the village 3 years ago, we spend less time together. Still he forbids me to call him Leader-sama."

"Best friends?" Inoue whispered as she furrowed her eyebrows. _With that monster?_

Again, Tatsuki, as if reading her thoughts explained.

"Do you find him scary?"

The look on Inoue's face gave Tatsuki her answer.

"Ichigo hasn't always been like that… He was just an ordinary kid. I knew him since we were five. He was such a mommy's boy. Before the…. Well, he attained such strength and power… there was Aizen Sousuke who saw the talent in him and groomed him to be his successor. I'm not sure if it turned out to be a good thing, but that's just between you and me alright?" Tatsuki whispered the last sentence which made Inoue giggled inwardly.

"He could have any girl in the village but he doesn't care about love and romance… he only use girls for their bodies." Tatsuki paused in realization when Inoue's eyes downcast as she hugged herself.

"That baka… did he rape you?"

_Yes, the monster had raped her countless times. _

_Surprising and confusing to her, he had changed from harsh and hurting intercourse; to slow, tender, passionate ones where he'd seek to pleasure her. He also showered her with expensive gifts._

_But things could have been worse. At least Ichigo kept her to himself and no one else were allowed to touch her. _

Inoue nodded in shame.

"I'll kick his ass if he does it again. After all, he appointed me as your body guard." Tatsuki gave her an assuring smile but in her mind she was smirking at how she was going to torture Ichigo.

Inoue was glad Tatsuki and her hit it off very well. She could tell they were going to be very good friends.

_Tatsuki is cool. Ran and Nel had been very protective and helpful to me while Yuzu always looks after me. Grimm is not bad to me except for his foul mouth… I guess not everyone in this Clan is a monster._

_I need a plan! _

_Once I become closer friends with them…_

_Once I gain their trust…_

_They'll be able to help me..._

_Then I'll find my brother's killer, and I'll avenge you Sora-nii-chan._

.

.

Scene 4

"Kuchiki sisters?" The ignorant Grimm scratched his head. "Geez, they have a son and daughter… the younger one is they daughter, she is very difficult to handle… smart and sharp… not bad looking… The son should be the elder, he's cold and gives the death glare that sends chills down your spine. I hear he's very good in fighting. Very fair skin, and short… looks feminine if you ask me…"

Gin shook his head as gave his trademark grin. "Baka! That's cos he's a she! Kuchiki has no son! Rukia's the elder and Senna's the younger."

"Are you serious? I really thought she was a boy!" Grimm exclaimed.

"Rukia does look and act like one. She is so unladylike." Ichigo chuckled at the thought of his old childhood friend. "and very bossy too. But don't let her hear that. She will send you to the grave and you won't even know when you're dead."

The boys laughed while they left the meeting room and headed to guests lounge.

When Ichigo's parents were killed in a war, but he went on a training streak to learn how to fight like a man. He was enrolled in a martial arts school ran by Rukia's dad, Kuchiki Byakuya. They grew up playing together fighting with each other. She was his 'senpai' and was far superior in skills to him. Ichigo ended up always beaten to a pulp. But if he cried, she'd beat him harder. So Ichigo learnt the hard way to survive and through that he grew stronger. Rukia and Ichigo made a good team. But he has not seen her for close to 10 years now.

_I wonder how she is now?_

_._

_._

Scene 5

In the luxurious yet cozy lounge sat four guests.

Kuchiki Byakuya, his wife Kuchiki Hisana, and their daughters. Kuchiki Rukia, a petite girl with short raven hair, large deep purple eyes, who look exactly like her mother. She was cool and confident, intriguing those in her presence. Kuchiki Senna, the younger of the sisters, with longer hair tied in a ponytail, was a slim and slender girl had an air of mischief and fire in her large eyes.

"Please enjoy." Inoue bowed after Yuzu'd placed the teacakes and hot tea from the tray she was carrying onto the lounge table.

Turning to face Ichigo who had arrived with Sousuke, Gin and Grimm. He flinched when he saw her, but quickly went blank of emotions the next second as he walked pass her to greet the guests.

Rukia's breath was taken away by the handsome young man with rippling muscles underneath that shirt sitting opposite him. She couldn't believe her childhood friend has changed so much. And she found the resemblance between Ichigo and Kaien frightening.

Senna was amused by his orange hair and shocked to see how much he resembles Kaien-senpai. She did not remember Ichigo as she was but the age of 7 the last time they'd met.

Ichigo was surprised to see that Rukia did not change much but somehow she has bloomed. While Senna was a blossoming lady full of energy. Something about the sisters intrigued him. He was glad to see them again.

Although in the back of his mind, he knew that he'd have to make a decision on who to marry. There was also Nemu, the daughter of Mayuri (the greatest inventor from the Central Village), she was extremely quiet but extremely beautiful as well.

.

Inoue and Yuzu stepped back into the kitchen.

"Have you heard?" Yuzu squealed.

"Hmmm?" Inoue was lost in thoughts.

"Leader-sama could be picking his future wife from one of the two Kuchiki sisters."

"Oh" she quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I've heard."

"They're both really pretty. I wonder who he'll pick."

Yes they were both very pretty and well-known for their good fighting skills that their father – the head of Kuchiki Clan from the Westside Village had taught them. Rukia, 21, was the same age as Ichigo, while Senna, 17, was the same age as her.

The Westside Village was well known for their wealth, their famous martial arts schools, and possessed the secret fighting skills – The Kuchiki Scroll, that only Kuchiki Clan had knowledge of.

Sora had taught her all about the Villages' history when she was young, as she had a deep interest for history. The Westside, The Northern-East, The Central and The Southern.

What they didn't know was that Sousuke – had set his eyes on The Kuchiki Scroll for decades. Call it greed.

Although the Aizen Clan was the wealthiest and strongest and owned the most land, but what they lack was this secret Scroll, that, Sousuke believe would make his clan formidable.

"Well, Rukia is the same age as Ichigo but Senna is younger."

Yuzu gasped.

_How could she call them by their first names so casually! _

"I'm sorry, I meant Leader-sama and the Kuchikis."

"But, how did you know?"

"Ne? Just a guess! Woman's intuition you know?" She laughed nervously.

_She will never have a place in Ichigo's heart, she was just some fuck-toy._

_And who cares who that monster wants to marry anyway?!_

.

.

Scene 6

The Aizens heads sent the Kuchiki family off after the dinner.

"Leader-sama, I'm going to give Inoue some supplements for dinner." Gin gave a sly smile and nodded to excuse himself.

Both Gin and Grimm noticed when their Leader-sama had flinched when he saw her. No doubt they found it shocking that the petite girl had lost weight and look very weak.

Due to Ichigo's busy schedules, he had not visited her for close to a week now. His lips curled into a smirk at the thought of how he was going to make up for the time loss with her. Blood fled to his lower region at the thought of seeing his precious toy again.

.

"You need to eat something Inoue" Yuzu placed the tray on Inoue's bed where she was seated like a lifeless zombie.

"You've been here for a month but you've lost so much weight." Yuzu looked at her sadly.

"Yeah poor you, the only food you've had is a giant cock and some hot cum. Hahahah!" Gin entered the room and was rewarded by dirty glares from both girls.

Gin took the tray and examined it.

"Is something wrong with my cooking?" Yuzu raised her brows.

"No... it's..." Inoue waved her hands, she did not want to upset the little girl in front of her who was showing her concern.

The taste didn't matter to Inoue, who'd have appetite being held as a prisoner-turned-fuck-toy in enemy land.

"What's the matter?" it came from the fourth person who just entered the room.

Immediately recognizing the voice, Inoue blanched and furrowed her brows. After all, she'd been hearing his voice every night in the last month.

Yuzu turned and bowed.

"Leader-sama! Please forgive me, but she won't eat."

"It's alright. We'll just try other methods to make her want to eat." He smiled at the little girl.

"Leave."

Yuzu almost ran out of the room, followed by Gin who gave Ichigo a knowing grin.

.

"There's no use feeling homesick. This is your home now."

"Thanks for reminding me that I don't have a home! And that my only family is dead, thanks to your troops!" she was shocked by her own boldness to yell at the leader.

"I thought you'd be starving from the way I wear you out each night." he teased. "Or have you been missing me the past week?"

She cursed him through gritted teeth and gave him a dirty glare.

"In case you haven't notice, I'm the leader in this village. And I make the rules. Break them and you'll be severely punished."

"Unless… being punished by me is what you want?" He stared lustfully at her breasts and she knew instantly what he meant.

"Eat!" He placed the tray on her lap.

He was happy when she opened her mouth to drink the soup.

Surprisingly the mushroom soup, the potato salad and grilled meat was really delicious.

She decided to gorge herself stupid. Good food made her happy. But something was missing, placing the tray aside, she reached for her drawer to retrieve a tube of wasabi.

Ichigo's eyes widened in amusement and horror to see her happily spread all the food with wasabi.

When she was finished, she turned to see he was lying with his eyes closed on her bed.

She looked at the fork and knife in her hands…

She shuddered at the thought…

_Who am I kidding? I can't even kill an ant._

She put the tray and dishes away.

Suddenly, her body shook uncontrollably and she fell to her knees. A gasp escaped her as a sudden wave of heat rippled over her skin.

He opened his eyes and smirked in realization and the sight.

She fell over, writhing on the ground, hugging herself tightly. She panted, her chest rising up and down.

_Gin, you're a genius!_

"Feeling unwell?" He asked innocently.

Her face was a deep shade of red, her hardened pearls showing through the silky fabric of her robe.

_What's wrong with me? _

He undressed. Slowly, and smoothly. Showing off his muscular and toned body.

She looked up at him, her eyes dazed and drunk with need.

He left his boxers on, deliberately teasing her.

_Was I drugged? Why am I feeling so hor- _

Then he quickly untied her robe and push it her off shoulders, pleased to see her naked underneath.

"N-nooo.." she struggled to find her voice to speak.

"Let me make you feel better." His coarse voice said as he carried her to bed.

When her body came into contact with his, she felt sensation tingling all over.

Her body wanted more! She bit her lower lip hard to get a hold of herself.

He placed them in an upright position where both were sitting on the bed, facing each other, with her straddling him.

"I can make you feel much better." He whispered into the crook of her neck, driving her mad with lust with the flicking of his tongue on her smooth creamy skin.

His hands jump to her lovely mounds. She whimpered as tears of pleasure gathering at the corners of her eyes.

He bent down to kiss her shoulders as he caressed her breasts so skillfully… She dug her nails into his back when he started to suck on her erect nipple, he had to suppress a moan.

While he was awfully aroused, his manhood fully awakened.

By the time he was sucking on the other nipple she was moaning mindlessly.

He used all his willpower to refrain himself from coming just by the down-right-sexy sound and sight and scent of her.

"Do you want more?" he asked smugly but didn't wait for her answer, he'd insert his middle finger into her heat.

"Mmmhh.. aaaaah!" it felt so good she couldn't control the groan of excitement. So he insert another finger into her, pumping faster.

"Yes! Oh!" she started to buck her hips with his fingers as she clutched his bright orange hair, bringing her body closer to his.

When he insert the third finger in her, she arched her back, and let her head fall back while her body pressed onto his lean muscular form.

"Aaah! ICHIGO!"

His body started to tremble when he heard her scream his name.

_I want to fuck her. I need to fuck her._

But he wanted her to say it.

"Yes? I'm here." He slowed his pace.

"I… " her voice trailed off.

_Am I fucking crazy?_

_I don't want him! _

_But… _

_I need him._

He wasn't happy about her response. So he removed his fingers from her.

She grunted with frustration at the loss.

He wondered how such a sweet angelic face could still look innocent with hunger and lust written all over her face, and such fire in her eyes, her cute little mouth panting as she watched him lick his fingers.

Reminding himself not to lose control yet, he leaned in to kiss her.

This time she surprised him as much as she surprised herself by kissing him back.

It was the first time she ever kissed him back.

All his control went out of the window as he quickly remove his damned boxers and brought her up to a kneeling position with her back facing him. Also kneeling, he moved closer until his rock hard standing shaft was right below her heat. He started rocking in a slow and steady pace, rubbing himself under her, letting her feel his hard and throbbing length.

Her mind was exploding with desire, her body aching with needs.

"Ahhh~" she moved her right hand to massage her right breast.

Ichigo saw it. His right arm encircled her waist to bring her back close to lean against his chest, her head rested on his shoulders.

"How does it feel?" His left hand massaged her other breast as he continued rubbing his shaft under her hot and wet opening, while his balls slapped on her buttocks.

"I-it feels… so… g-good!" she'd involuntarily moved her ass against his.

But not giving all in, as he still wanted her to say it.

"Say it." His husky voice sent chills down her spine as both his hands squeezed her breasts.

"Stop!!" she shouted.

"What?!" he growled in frustration as his brows shot skywards as his movements paused.

"S-stop… tea-sing me… " she panted out.

He smirked and gave her nipples one hard pinch.

"Pleasedoit!" she couldn't wait any longer as she moved her ass backwards to meet him.

His lips curved upwards, his eyes dazed, his was bursting with joy to finally hear those words.

"Do what?" he can't help but tease, just a little bit more.

Gently, he pushed her body away from his and she leaned forwards on her hands.

He waited in agony while she fought a battle with herself. She didn't know what overcame her sanity but she was certain that she only wanted one thing.

"ICHIGO! I want… you… in me!" she gave up and gave in, to him and to her own lust.

Holding her hips he plunged into her from behind.

"Inoue!"

It felt like coming home.

After they screamed their bliss to the heavens, he flipped her over and pushed her back on the bed.

He leaned his weight on her to capture her lips in a feverish kiss, while he spread her legs open and re-entered her leaking slit.

"More! Fuck me!"

Lifting her legs up and letting them rest on his shoulders, he could penetrate her even deeper, and he was too willing to thrust even harder and faster.

"Ngahhh~ Yes Ichigo!"

Hearing her moans of pleasure made his male ego swelled tenfold. His head fell back as he shut his eyes to concentrate on the fire burning from down south spreading sensation to every cell in his hot body.

_Oh yes, it feels so incredible to be inside her again!_

Her hair was tangled from tossing her head with the thrusting of their hips.

_Oh man, he's thrusting so deep and hard inside me!_

He had wanted her so badly every single time.

Now, she'd wanted him too.

_His inner thoughts reminded him - but it's only cos she's drugged by Gin!_

Ichigo ignored his mind that jeered.

_All that matters is that she wants me, drugged or not!_

"I'm coming!" she screamed.

"Yes!" he shouted triumphantly as they came together.

After coming hard for the second time, his still rigid shaft remained inside of her when he flipped her over so that she was on top. His eyes lingered on her curvaceous form gleamed with perspiration, her lovely mounds rising up and down as she gathered her breath.

"Ride me." he ordered.

She complied without even thinking. She wasn't thinking, just following her body's needs, and following his lead.

Placing her hands on his torso, she started bucking her hips wildly.

This time he did not close his eyes but enjoyed the view in front of him. Her head tossed in a small clockwise motion as her breasts bounced vigorously with her movement. His hands reached for the bouncing twins and groped them lustfully. He pulled and tugged at her hard pink nipples and he was rewarded with her approving moans.

The room was filled with their heavy pants and mindless groans as they rocked frantically, until they shuddered and trembled in yet another orgasm.

.

When she woke up in the night, he was gone.

.

.

.

End.

.

**Another chapter done. Hope you like the feed.**

_**~ Blitch out**_

_**This is also dedicated to my friend, Garret-Is-Mine, I hope you'll one day convert to the Ichihime side **__=D_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone who's supported my story. 

**copperheadfightingninja **(Thanks for updating & dedicating FWY to moi.) **bloodyrose1294. hotteybobody. Lumchan123. Lady Natsume. MiNdless R0GuE. empty-spaces. Shigur3'. x-Baby-Grimm-x. PameRulez. El Timo. HeartfeltHitokiri. **And last but not least, **Garret-Is-Mine.**

.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

.

**Chapter 3**

Scene 1

"The preparations are almost ready Sir."

"Very well."

"Are they helping us as agreed? Do you think they'd back out?"

"No, I trust them. We need our allies in tough times like this. Especially when we're up against the Aizen Clan. Everything will go as planned."

"Yes Sir."

It's been a full year preparation of surprise attack against the Aizen Clan. Finally, they would be able to overthrow them.

.

,

Scene 2

_Tatsuki stared incredulously at the 7 years old boy who was sobbing a fountain of tears. _

_It wasn't my fault he didn't block my punch, well, punches…_

_The crying halted immediately and his furrowed brows disappeared as his eyes widened and his lips curved into a huge smile at the beautiful honey-hair woman by the do-jang entrance._

"_Kaa-san! You're early." He exclaimed happily._

"_Yes my darling. We have some guests tonight. They're going to be staying with us over the weekend."_

"_Alright, let's go home!" He said, overly eager to leave the do-jang._

_Holding his mum's hand as they walked home, he said._

"_I don't want to learn Taekwon-do anymore."_

"_Alright Ichigo." His mother smiled warmly at him._

_._

_Ichigo was clean and dressed up in his new clothes. He happily hop behind his parents to the lounge where they were to meet the guests._

_He was always a good obedient boy. But today, he was exceptionally quiet and still in his seat as he stared at the guests. It was as if he were stuck and couldn't look away._

_Masaki felt her son tugging at the sleeves of her sakura printed yukata. Giving him a smile as she leaned closer to him._

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Is that an angel?" He whispered to her ears._

_Masaki giggled and glanced at the little girl with short orange locks sitting opposite her son. She had beautiful large eyes and wore a permanent smile on her cute little mouth. She was well behaved and was very cheerful and bubbly, which endeared her to the host family immediately._

"_She's beautiful, isn't she?" Masaki glanced at her son._

_Before he could form a reply…_

"_She's very beautiful indeed, my son! Why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Isshin, his crazy dad said out loud._

_Ichigo blushed profusely and his face turned into a scowl, his brows furrow and he stared at the ground intently, praying that it'd open up and swallow him._

_His parents and the guests broke into laughter, and while the girl at the age of 4 had no idea who they were talking about. She couldn't help but giggle when she noticed how interesting the boy sitting in front of her was. He had orange hair like hers, but his was brighter. And the scowl he currently wore was funny. _

_._

"_Kaa-san! Where are the guests?"_

"_My son is looking for his girlfriend!" Isshin teased. _

"_She is playing in the garden with your cousin and his friends." Masaki said._

"_I'm going to join them!"_

"_But you never played with your cousins! You find their games childish remember?" Isshin asked in a bemused tone._

"_Whatever, old man. Cya later Kaa-san!"_

_._

"_Look! You have such bright hair! But your parents have dark hair. Are you really their daughter?"_

_The small girl gasped._

_They continued teasing her about her hair and started pulling it._

_Her eyes were filled with tears but she fought hard to stop them from falling._

"_Oi! Stop that." Ichigo pushed them away and stood in front of her protectively._

"_You guys have the same weird orange hair!"_

"_Shinji! Your friends are rude! Get them out of here before I tel-"_

"_What a spoil-sport! Whatever.. Bye!"_

"_Are you alright?" _

_Wipping the tears away, she beamed at Ichigo and nodded her head._

"_T-thank you for saving me."_

"_Sorry I'm late. Next time I'll definitely protect you."_

"_Eh? You don't have to. But t-thank you anyway." She bowed and gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. A smile he'd never forget._

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name is…"_

"_Ichigo!"_

"_Huh? Who are y-"_

"Oi Ichigo!! Wake the hell up!"

The next thing he knew was that he had fallen onto the ground, realising that it was just a dream. But it seem so real, he was sure it happened many years ago when he was a young boy.

Rubbing his eyes, he was faced with a very angry looking Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki! What the hell?" he frowned and glared at her.

"I'm utterly disappointed in you Ichigo!" Tatsuki pulled the collar of his pyjama shirt.

"I know you and the boys have "_**habits**_". Normally you'd use girls that throw themselves at you or those who actually sell their 'services'. But Inoue… she's neither! This is wrong!"

And Tatsuki sent him a punch in his face.

"Well she's mine! What I do with her is none of your business! Stop concerning yourself with me."

"You're such a jerk!"

"Get out of my room!"

Tatsuki stomped out of his room, slamming his bedroom door.

Ichigo's face was in its state of frown.

He hated to admit that a part of him still had some conscience that was telling him that Tatsuki was right. He had many sex partners before but he never forced himself on any girl. Girls stand in line to be with him.

He hated to acknowledge the guilt that sank in every time he saw her tears when he claimed her. But when he saw her, he just couldn't control himself. It wasn't his fault that she was so desirable.

.

.

Scene 3

Inoue roamed the streets of the village, caught up in the hustling of the market place and shop houses, children playing on the side walks. Her thoughts involuntarily drifted to a certain orange-haired man.

Ichigo didn't visit her following 'that' night.

To be more precise, since she begged him to fuck her the night she had been drugged by Gin.

"_Do you want me?" he rammed continuously into her._

"_Ooh Yes! Don't stop! Ichigo!" she was lost in pleasure._

"_You like this? Mmrrpph!" his ego swelled._

"_Harder! Ichigo! You're amazing!"_

"_Do you want more?"_

"_Yes! Please, ride me faster! Ngarrrhh!" _

"_As you wish."_

Pushing the memory away, she remembered that she was just a fuck-toy to him, probably one of his many fuck-toys.

She had expected him to show up in her room each night, each time she was relief that he didn't show up.

Maybe he got bored and forgot all about her.

It was a living nightmare she wanted to escape that won't go away. She was haunted by the past, of what he had done to her. And there was traitorous part in her that was disappointed that he'd stopped visiting her.

She didn't understand why it bothered her that right after that night, he'd suddenly pushed her away so quickly like she was disposable.

She didn't understand why she missed him in absence, why she was upset that he was soon going to war_._

.

"Owwhiee.. Gomen-" Inoue was in pain as she had bumped into a tall frame dressed in grey when taking a left turn, obviously not paying attention to where she was going.

"You should look wh-" the man's sentence trailed off when he saw how beautiful the girl was as his eyes gleamed with lust as he lowered his gaze to her body.

"Wow, what's a beauty like you doing here? Alone? Need some company?"

She turned around but another man in blue quickly pulled her so her back would be on his chest, he arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides in the embrace.

"Let me go!" Inoue struggled as she was pull further into the street. "Help!"

"We'll let you go after we have some fun!" Said the man in blue who was holding her.

The earlier man in grey stood in front of her, his lifted her chin to him and with his other hand he ripped the front of her green yukata open, exposing her breasts clad in white bra.

Inoue continue screaming and kicking while the man chuckled evilly.

"My my, look! She has such huge tits!"

"Just our luck!" The man behind her laughed, his hot breath on her neck.

The man then gasped hard leaning forward almost falling. She felt his grip loosen then letting go. She dropped to the ground and fell on the floor due to suddenly losing the muscle over her legs. She pushed herself up using her arms.

Growling in pain, the man turned around to look at the attacker. Once he did he got another hard punch to his stomach, and he growled in pain.

"Are you alright?" the attacker said.

"Ichigo!" she gasped.

Inoue nodded while pulling her yukata close.

Right then the man in grey held up a knife. He threw himself at Ichigo with a full force punch. Ichigo dodge the attack and blocked the knife with his arm while sending a kick to the man. Twisting the man's arms, the knife fell on the floor.

"Scram! Before I have you bastards locked up in prison." Ichigo glared at the men who limped away.

"You're bleeding!" Inoue stared at his right arm, trickling with blood.

"Don't worry. It's nothing." Ichigo flinched but Inoue had saw it.

She tore a strip of cloth from the hem of her yukata and wrapped it around his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Where the hell is Tatsuki?" he muttered angrily.

"It's not her fault. She told me to stay home while she had to some matters at the do-jang but I…"

"Baka! Don't you ever roam the streets alone again! You're asking for trouble!" His brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Inoue's eyes were downcast as she hugged herself, pulling her yukata closer.

He scooped her up and placed her on Zangetsu, his sleek black horse. The whole journey back to Aizen manor was silent. Sitting sideways in front of Ichigo, she stole glances at him and then noticed that he had a scowl on his face that won't go away.

The journey back to Aizen Manor was painfully quiet.

But once they reach, there was a commotion. Everyone was fussing over Ichigo's wounded arm despite him assuring them that it was not a big deal.

"You alright hun?" Ran and Nel had appeared beside her.

Inoue nodded with her gaze still on Ichigo.

"Is there anything I can help?" Slowing tearing her eyes to face the girls, Inoue asked earnestly. "Is he still mad at me?"

"I know what will do the trick!" Ran gave Nel a wink.

Inoue mindlessly followed Ran and Nel's lead her to the bathroom so she could prepare a bath for Ichigo. Luke warm water filled the tub as bubbles emerged, the scent of musky vanilla filled the room.

Ran and Nel had lit the room with soothing aroma tea light candles and left. Inoue observed that the bathroom was thrice the size of her own bathroom. There was a luxuriously decorated sink and mirror that separated the toilet area from the bath tub and the clear glass door shower.

Inoue turned off the tap and placed one hand in the water. The warm water felt so good.

_It would be at the perfect temperature by the time Ichigo arrived._

_And speak of the devil._

As he walked to the side of the bath tub, she stood up slowly, contemplating if she should excuse herself now.

Inoue noticed that he had his wounded right arm properly bandaged, but she wondered how he would manage.

Inoue also noticed that his brows were still furrowed.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Ichigo said dryly without looking at her. "Undress me."

"Hai!" Inoue blurted out almost immediately, and undid his shirt.

But Inoue didn't appreciate how she also noticed the muscles on his back when she removed his shirt.

Moving in front of him, she unzipped his pants and knelt down to pull his trousers down as he stepped out of his pants. Slowly reaching for the dark navy boxers… her cheeks were burning.

_It's not like I haven't seen him naked._

But it was the first time she had to undress him. Normally he'd do the honors of stripping both himself and for her.

Ichigo went into the tub while Inoue placed all his clothing in the laundry basket by the sink. He glanced at her impatiently while she fidget with the cloth of her yukata.

_With his right hand bandaged, I should probably..._

"What's taking you so long?" Ichigo's frustrated voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Eh?" she cursed her luck.

_But he got injured because of me._

_If he hadn't save m- _

"Take off your damned clothes and come bathe me."

Removing her green yukata, she placed it over the sink, before walking to the tub behind Ichigo.

"I'll wash your hair first?"

When he did not respond, she reached for the shampoo and started washing his orange mane.

Her minds drifted off as her hands continued to massage the back of his head. She knew someone with bleach orange hair a long time ago… she found it familiar when she first met him after being captured.

He tilt his head to have her wash away the shampoo. After that she reached for a sponge to scrub his back. But she shrieked when Ichigo used only one hand to pull her into the tub. Water splashing everywhere when she clumsily landed in the tub sitting on his lap.

"I wasn't done with your back." She avoided his eyes but she could feel his intense gaze on her.

He chuckled at how cute she look unconsciously biting her lower lip and her cheeks slightly flushed, her hair falling loosely from the messy bun she had wore. Her white bra was soaked wet and see-through.

She tensed to feel him unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. Taking the sponge from her, he began scrubbing her smooth creamy back.

"T-thank you for saving me." she whispered, desperate to ignore the fact that he was now gently rubbing her chest.

Ichigo pulled her closer to lick her neck teasingly before biting on that spot. The spot that he knew would drive her crazy, and he smirked in pride when she responded with moans.

Then he bit down on her shoulder blade, wanting to brand her as his. He thought about how mad he was earlier on when she was lost in the market. His bit was drawing a very dark mark.

"If I hadn't arrived earlier…" his shaky voice trailed off at the sickening thought.

Then he pulled her body closer and bit on her other shoulder as he pinched her right nipple so hard that she whimpered in pain.

"Ne, are you mad at me?"

He refused to acknowledge her pain and he ignored the guilt that was crawling in his skin. But he bent down to kiss her nipple softly, and then licked her shoulder soothingly.

"I'm not mad. I ju-" his brows furrowed "I'd have killed those two men if they had done what they wanted with you."

"Wha… Oh…" her soft voice whispered "Thank you."

Somehow what he said comforted her, she felt secured and protected when she was with him.

_No I didn't just think that about him._

The flickering candle light shone on their tantalizing bodies. He pulled her closer to engage her lips in a deep long kiss. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support. Her soft rounded breasts rubbed on his sculpted chest. His body between her kneels as she knelt in front of him.

It made her body tingle with desire from the pain now overpowered by pleasure. She tilted her head as she arched her body into his form when his hands were roaming her body.

Grabbing her right hand with his left, he brought it down around his manhood.

"Mmhh.. Ichi-" she gasped against his lips.

Pushing her panties down, he then inserted his finger into her, while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Inoue tightened her gripped and quickly stroked his mind away, causing his moans to get louder and he'd return the favor by increasing the speed and force of his fingers. He was pleased to feel how wet and sticky she was underneath.

"Inoue!" She was so turned on that she used both hands to squeeze him… alternating the speed and force around his manhood, making him pant in pleasure.

Soon after, they came in spasms. Surprising her, he broke the kiss, closing his eyes he leaned against the bath tub.

All too suddenly, he got out of the bathtub and dried him hair with a towel before putting on a clean blue bath robe. Leaving her in the tub, she was hit with an all too familiar sense of emptiness and shame as her breath slowed down.

"Use this." He gestured to the set of clean towel and fresh bath robe folded on the shelf where he had took his set from.

"H-hai." Inoue waited for him to leave the bathroom before pulling herself out to dry herself and put on the bath robe. The thick wool material felt warm and fuzzy.

Walking to his bedroom, she saw that he had nested himself on the bed.

.

.

Scene 4

The next morning, Ichigo led the Aizen troops out to battle.

"Tatsuki… will they be alright?"

"Hmm? I hope so." Tatsuki sighed as she pressed her lips firmly.

She looked out of the window and into the rain.

"Inoue.. I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday."

"It's not your fault Tatsuki." Inoue waved her hands frantically in front of her as she put up a wide smile.

"Good thing you were not harmed or I'll never live with the guilt. But I won't live long anyway 'cos Ichigo would have slaughtered me!"

"It was a good thing he reached in time."

Inoue did not know what else to say.

"Just like a superhero?"

"Who?"

"Ichigo! Of cos."

Inoue laughed awkwardly. She wouldn't imagine him to be her superhero like the village did. But he definitely saved her. Not only did he stop being a monster, he'd stopped taking her since '_that_' night.

"And I gave him a beating for forcing himself on you."

_Tatsuki is so cool._

_Is that why Ichigo had not visited her at night?_

_Is that why he did not take her to his bed last night?_

_No silly! It's because he's sick of your body. You mean nothing to him._

"If you get to know him better, you'll know the scowl he puts on is just a mask. If it weren't for that day…"

"W-what happened?" Inoue mentally chided herself for being nosey, it's not like she _cared_ about him, _right?_

"His parents were murdered when he was seven. He thought it was his fault that he couldn't protect them. So he vowed to become stronger, to protect this village and this clan."

"He was left all alone and his uncle Sousuke only took him in years after."

Inoue pressed her lips firmly together. Somehow she felt sorry for the boy. She remembered Tatsuki said he used to be his mommy's boy.

"Inoue… what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"We know you're from Inoue Clan but what's your first name?"

"Orihime."

"Can I call you Orihime?"

"Of cos, Tatsuki!"

This time Inoue chuckled inwardly when she pictured a little boy with bright orange hair and his permanent scowl.

Something bout his face, she found endearing.

_No, she did not just think that!_

The truth was, she did, even if she would never admit it.

_Ichigo, I feel like I understand you a little more. _

He had lost his parents at a young age like herself. But she had an elder brother to take care of her. Her heart cringed at the thought of her late brother.

_Sora-nii-sama.. I hope you're at a better place.. Don't worry about me._

She stared out the window to see that the summer rain was tapping on her windowsill.

_If I were the rain, would I be able to bind the hearts of two persons together?_

.

.

End.

.

_**I pray that you've enjoyed the fast update. I apologize for the lack of lemon which some of u seem to LOVE. Hopefully, I managed to capture more emotions and thoughts in this chapter.**_

_**I plan to update 'Le Hollow de L'Opera' next.**_

_**~ Blitch out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Woohoo! Chapter 342 of Bleach was out. Did you read it? Personally I'm afraid that it'll be Ishi-hime in the next chapter but let's see. I kinda feel sorry for Loli and Menoli then.

**=/**

Thank you awesomeness beautiful people! I really appreciate each and every one of your reviews/PMs.

=)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach yadah yadah…

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Scene 1

The bloodshed ground was a sore to the eyes.

Seems like Lady luck was not on his side today.

He frowned as he felt rain drops falling. He hated the rain.

It always brought him back to the day when he was 7 of age. His loving parents were murdered that rainy day.

Ichigo tugged at the amulet around his neck, and clutched it tightly in his palms. He always wore this amulet whenever he was at war. It was supposed to keep him safe.

"Hyiak!" he patted his sleek black horse as he charged forward to meet his opponent. "Come on Zangetsu!"

.

Scene 2

It was close to sun set.

The troops left for 3 days now and there were no signs of them. They were expected to return this morning.

Ran and Nel were worried sick as they sat in the living room. Aizen Manor was clouded with gloom as unsaid fear was written on everyone's faces.

Inoue excused herself and was in her room. It would be a lie to say that she was not worried. When she was taken hostage and being tortured, she wished, hoped and prayed that she were dead. But she had no courage to commit suicide; No, she was not that silly to throw her life away like that.

_What can't kill you, can only make you stronger._

So she was determined to live on. She was never a person of violence. She much rather live in fantasy land where there was peace and harmony. Since she became friends with Tatsuki, Ran, Nel and Yuzu, her; also with Ichigo's treatment towards her improved, she thought Aizen Manor could be her new home after all.

Though at the back of her mind, she'd never forgotten that she had a goal, to avenge her brother's death.

She sat on her bed with her arms crossed on her bended knees, her chin resting on her arms.

The summer rain had began tapping on her windowsill again.

_Without the rain, the sky and the earth will never join, ne?_

_Sora-nii-sama, will you please watch over Ichigo?_

_Come home soon..._

A loud thud on the large gate startled Inoue.

Opening her bedroom door quietly then came a loud scream and angry noises, sending a shiver down her spine.

It seems like Aizen Manor was invaded. All their strongest men were at war. It was the perfect opportunity to attack Aizen Manor.

Nel and Tatsuki were no where to be seen. But Inoue spotted Yuzu being dragged by the invaders. There were a handful of barbarians that wore masks.

"Stop! Let her go!"

Inoue ran to the large guy who was holding on to Yuzu, she bite on his arm.

The man growled in pain and let go of Yuzu.

"Run Yuzu!"

"B-but Inoue!"

The man grabbed Inoue before she could escape.

Then Inoue noticed Ran was being tied up by another invader who was blind-folding her as she cursed and swore.

"What you did there wasn't very nice you little bitch!" he cuffed her wrists together while someone blind folded her.

.

Inoue was in a world of complete darkness as she was being carried down the hallway into one of the rooms.

The man roughly threw her on the bed and tied her cuffed hands to the bed post, sniggering evilly.

Then came a ladies' hushed voice. "Get out Shinji!" The lady began stripping her, leaving her blind folded and stark naked on the silky bed.

The turning of the door knob indicated that someone had entered, that person also shut the door; Locking it with a sound of a loud click.

Seconds seem like days and each step the person took was like a tonne of bricks falling on her; Her heart pounding heavily.

The person climbed on the bed and hovered over her.

He grabbed her large breasts and gave them a squeeze.

It was definitely a man, the hands were strong and rough. Somewhat like Ichigo's. But then all men probably had such hands, especially those who fought. This man was no doubt a barbarian.

Inoue stay silent and still.

She was not going to give this bastard any satisfaction.

Do what he wanted with her body, she had been raped before and it made her immune to it. She would just pretend like nothing happen.

_Ichigo. _

_Save me._

Straddling her chest, the man rubbed his hard and warm length between her breasts, until his length was smothered in her plush valley.

Inoue felt utterly disgusted but she pressed her lips firmly together in a thin line, her brows furrowed.

The man started rocking his length front and back… halfway in and out of her valley, while his hands never left her breasts, roughly pushing the twins together to squeeze his length.

The rocking picked up speed and he smiled when he felt himself reaching his peak. Moments later, he came, his hot seeds shot all over her chin, her face, her neck.

Then he went down and licked her moist opening. Teasing her with sucking and kissing. Her skin was crawling at the sensation that swept through her body. But when his tongue abruptly left her, she silently grunt in frustration. She was disgusted at her wanton body's eager reaction. Ichigo had never teased her to such a cruel extent. He'd toy with her but always satisfy her.

The man plunged deep into her. He shifted his body so that their bodies were slightly perpendicular to each others. Then he rammed into her like a wild beast in heat. He hit her sensitive spot repetitively and without holding back.

Desire ripped through her body with each thrust, overwhelming her with pleasure and pain. Her body was so exhausted she could not tell pleasure from pain. She was drunk by his scent but her mind was too distracted by shame to notice anything about this man.

She felt totally ruined and ashamed. It was nothing compared to when Ichigo had forcefully taken her. Ichigo behaved like she was his, and she had resigned to fate that she was indeed his.

Now she was being taken by a barbaric stranger. Her heart cringed at the thought of Ichigo. No doubt, he'll never want to have anything to do with her after this incident.

"Damn you! You bastard! _He_ will kill you for this!" she muttered angrily as hot tears flowed uncontrollably.

Yet he smirked when he felt her walls clamping on him. Pleased that he was also nearing his climax, he responded with increased speed. And few merciless thrust later, he came in spasms.

Removing the cuffs from her wrist, he pulled her body close to his to feel her glorious body pressed against his. When he claimed her lips, she jerked and struggle and tried to slap him, to no avail. Her body was weak and frail in his arms.

Her tears flowed furiously but she did not let out a sound. He ravished on her mouth, leaving her lips swollen and bruised when he broke the kiss.

His movement halted for a moment before he reached for the blind fold, slowly lifting it up over her head.

Her eyes remained closed. She dreaded to see this man. She had no interest in looking at the disgusting creature.

What shock her was his rough and barbaric act had turned to soft and tender gestures, as he held her in his arms, he swept her auburn strands of hair off her face. Tucking her head under his chin, he traced his fingers along her face, wiping her tears away. It reminded her of Ichigo when he claimed her.

Hesitantly, she opened her sticky eyes, rubbing them gently. She saw that it was Ichigo's room.

_The nerve of this barbarian!_

Her heart cringed again, if Ichigo wasn't back by this hour probably meant that the troops had lost the war.

She furrowed her brows and turn to glare at the man behind her.

Her eyes widened as she gasped.

Never in a hundred years would she have guessed that the man was…

"You?!"

.

.

Scene 3

"Disappointed to see me?"

"Y-you're.. back!" she stammered.

"Did you miss me?" He encircled her curvaceous form, taking in her scent.

"What about Ran? Sh-"

"Don't you worry bout Ran. Gin is taking good care of her." He shook his head.

"So it was a prank?" Realization took over.

He chuckled smugly.

"It was one of the hardest battle and unfortunately my men took quite a few injuries. Thought we'd have some fun after the hard work."

Inoue was embarrassed that she was tricked. She despised him for toying with her like that. But she was glad that Aizen Manor was not attacked, and she was not raped by a random barbarian and… that he was back from the war, unharmed.

"Do you have that much time to fool around with?" She was angry. "Why don't you go choose your bride or something!"

Ichigo laughed.

"It sure is difficult."

Then there was a long pause.

"What do you mean?" she asked casually.

"They all have the same problem." He shrugged.

"Which is?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well… they're not you." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes at his lame-ass flirting. And tried to stop her heartbeat from thumping so loudly, and the blush that threatened to cover her cheeks.

But he chuckled, which made all of the fluffy feeling she had a moment ago fade instantly.

"I mean it." He lifted her chin to face him.

"I don't car- ummphh" his lips captured hers.

He kissed her passionately, their tongues meeting, dancing and gliding against one another.

He broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

She sat up and pushed him down on the bed, holding his shoulders on the sheet with the heels of her hands. She threw one knee over his shoulders and straddled him, so that her heat was directly over his mouth.

She didn't know what got into her tonight. This time she was not drugged. Most of all, she wanted to punish him for that cruel prank.

His tongue reached out to capture it, but she swayed back and forth above him, leaving him to lap at her from second to second.

Ichigo was driven crazy by her teasing.

He clutched her ass and pulled her down, firmly planting his mouth between the tumid, plump lips. Sucking, licking, pulling and tugging blindly at her.

She tensed and arched her back, screaming sweet nothings which were like music to his ears.

All too soon, she came.

He licked her juices hungrily, not wanting it to go to waste. "Mmmm…" he licked his lips.

His manhood was now throbbing and rigid so he quickly flipped her over and entered her.

Kissing her lips, her neck, his hands worshipped her breasts.

And he was rewarded by moans from her lips.

Gazing at the lovely goddess beneath him, he couldn't help feeling a sense of pride washing over him.

It felt so right to have her in his bed. He had never taken girls on his own bed before.

"Inoue..." He groaned. "You're mine!"

"I-ichi-go" She panted and whispered breathlessly

_I'm yours. But, will you ever be mine?_

.

.

Scene 4

"THAT. is so gorgeous!" Nel smiled at Tatsuki who was dressed in sexy bare back little midnight blue dress.

"Yours is PERFECT!" Ran winked at Nel who was dressed in a toga cut long pearl dress with a high slit showing of her long legs, her hair in an elegant bun.

"This is SO you." Nel and Tatsuki nodded at Ran "and it looks great!"

Ran was in a hot pink long satin gown, halter neck that plunged into a deep vee which showed off her assets.

"I wonder what the Kuchiki sisters will turn up in…" Nel spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Oh I wonder if Mayuri Nemu will show up… she has quite the body." Ran said.

"Has that Baka made up his mind on who to marry yet?" Only Tatsuki had the nerve to call their leader-sama that name.

"Ano-" Inoue slowly dragged herself out of the dressing room.

The strawberry blonde-head, the green-head, and the dark blue-head turned to the dressing room where Inoue was, their mouth wide opened.

The ruby red boob tube gown she had accentuated her curves. Her cleavage (the top one third of her lovely perky mounds) was on display. The outfit clung to the body at the right places, showing off her tiny sensual waist and the skirt was asymmetrical, hiding half of her legs, giving a modest but alluring view. Her hair was up in a high sleek ponytail, her delectable creamy neck and shoulders exposed.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"You look so beautiful!" Nel cheered.

"Heh.. thank you! You all look stunning as well." Inoue scratched the back of her neck.

"Wow!" Ran pulled her into a tight hug, squishing her between her own assets. "Our dear little Inoue is going to attract quite some attention. There will be many hot guys fawning over you."

"I'm sure Leader-sama will be pleased!"

Inoue smiled politely but her gaze was lowered. She seemed to be in another world. Her eyes showed – blank. She had gotten used to it. Every time Ichigo was mentioned, every time she met his eyes, her eyes will go blank, as if she could look through whatever was in front of her. But it wasn't her place to feel anything.

_I do not feel anything for him. I'm just his fuck-toy._ It played in her head over and over again.

Tatsuki sighed inwardly. She suspected that this girl felt something for that baka and so did he for her. But it wasn't her place to intrude. Moreover, he was going to wed, and the bride was not her.

_If only…_

.

.

.

.

End.

.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short… but since you guys have been so kind with the reviews… I decided to spoil you by updating with some lemon before I go on my vacation! So I hope to see lotsa reviews when I'm back okie?? Please??**

**.**

**A/N: Thank you Babiip for pointing this out to me. I'm gonna take this opportunity to explain in case of confusion. In was mentioned that Inoue is 17 and Ichigo is 21. However his birthday gala hasn't taken place, which technically means he is only 20 now. Hence in the last chapter, when they met as kids, Inoue was 4 and he was 7. (i.e. 3 years apart before his birthday)**

**.**

(blows kisses to…)

**PameRulez, HearfeltHitokiri, Garret-Is-Mine, empty-spaces, x-Baby-Grimm-x, Lumchan123, Babiip, Nightlife Maiden, sel63. **

(the following unlucky ones get extremely wet and slimy kisses from me because you've R&R probably every chapter of my every fics… )

**copperheadfightingninja, bloodyrose1294, Lady Natsume, and last but never least Shigur3' **

**.**

_**Happy Holidays to me and a awesome week ahead to everybody!**_

_**~ Blitch out**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahoy! Blitch is back… back again… I've been missing you guys dearly.

This is dedicated to COPPER-CHAN for the wonderful updates from her fics!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach yadah yadah yadah.

.

Chapter 5

Scene 1

"_Kaa-san!"_

"_I think… I want to continue Taekwon-do lessons."_

"_Why the sudden change of mind?"_

"_So that I can protect people around me!"_

"_That's so sweet and thoughtful of you. But we will protect you my dear son."_

"_Yes, but I want to protect Kaa-san and Tou-san.. and…"_

"_­Your little girlfriend?"_

"_Kaa-san!" his cheeks turned a crimson red. " She's not my girlfriend!"_

"_Well, Orihime-chan's leaving… with her parents… tomorrow." _

_Immediately, Ichigo's face twisted into a scowl._

"_Why?"_

"_She doesn't live here my dear son. Her home is in the South."_

"_When is she coming back?" He lowered his eyes._

"_Hmmm… Why don't you ask her?" Masaki ran her fingers through his unruly orange hair._

.

"_Orihime-chan!" He ran up to the little angel._

"_Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled brightly at him with her hands clapped together in front of her chest._

"_You're leaving tomorrow." He lowered his gaze to the ground and kick restlessly at the harmless pebbles._

"_Hai! Kurosaki-kun." The girl bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality." _

"_You're welcome.. and.. you can call me Ichigo you know."_

_The girl bit her lips and contemplated._

"_I'm used to calling you Kurosaki-kun. Will you come to visit me and my family?"_

"_Sure. You won't forget me right?"_

"_I'll never forget you Kurosaki-kun."_

_She removed her necklace and wore it around his neck._

"_I want you to have this. It will keep you safe."_

_Ichigo took the amulet that hung on the necklace in his palms gently like it was the most precious thing in the world._

"_What about you?"_

"_My brother gave this to me but I have him to keep me safe. Now it's yours. When you wear it, you'll think of me, ne?"_

_The orange haired boy nodded._

"_I will never forget you Orihime-chan."_

_She gave him a sunshine smile that made his heart flutter for the very first time._

.

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself landed on the floor.

Remembering what day it was, he grunted as he got off the floor and took a shower.

Dressed in a sleek black tuxedo, he tried to style his orange mane but gave up and left it spiky the way it was.

Walking down the corridor that led to the grand hall, Ichigo was greeted by the servants and maids with utmost delight along with birthday wishes.

He wondered what his 'friends' had planned for him. Shaking his head with a smirk at the kind of ideas they came up with, he only hope he'd survive this day.

The grand hall was glamorously decorated with fresh blue roses and silver balloons. Tapas were spread across a long table at one end of the room. There was a cocktail bar at the end. A live band was playing jazz.

"Are you pleased my little cousin, or should I say birthday boy?" Shinji smiled.

"Yes, you guys did great."

"We're happy you think so."

Ichigo scanned the grand hall. Yuzu was still running to and from the kitchen and the table, no doubt to make sure that the food was in perfect condition. His friends had done a fantastic job. After all, they were expecting many important guests and he was the leader of the strongest clan. It would be a shame to have anything less than extravagant.

"Where are the girls?"

Ichigo's attention was immediately drawn to Grimm's question.

_That's right. He had not seen Ran, Nel, Tatsuki and his auburn haired beauty._

"You know how long girls take to dress up." Gin laughed.

Ichigo wondered if she was going to dress up for the occasion. He had never seen her dressed up before. Most of the time he saw her naked of clothes and of make-up, just the way he liked her to be.

"Yeah my wive is such a bother.. I hate waiting for her.. Owwhh-" Shinji complained but his voice turned into cries when he felt his ears being pulled.

_Great._

"Hi Hiyori…. Don't you look lovely…" he grinned at his wife.

Hiyori let go off his ear and crossed her arms.

Ichigo, Gin, and Grimm sweatdropped at the scene before them. Each thanking the heavens above that they were not married, at least not to someone like Ichigo's cousin-in-law.

"Happy Birthday Leader-sama!"

"Ah… Thank you Hiyori. Have you seen the g-?" Ichigo was interrupted by sounds of stilettos and a sultry voice.

"Happy Birthday Leader-sama!!"

The busty blonde smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, followed by the green-haired bombshell.

"Thanks. You girls look great."

"You don't look too bad yourself Leader-sama." Ran gave him a wink.

"Hey, that's enough." Gin pulled his lover swiftly into his arms and they engaged in a deep kiss.

Ran was more than happy about this. She loved to flirt and she knew how it'd make him mad and more possessive of her.

"Get a room you two!" Ichigo shook his head and chuckled.

He turned to see Grimm and Nel's hands all over each other.

"Oi! You two want to save this for later?"

"Jealous much? We can get your precious _girlfriend_ here too!" Grimm mocked.

Ichigo scowled.

More than he'd like to admit, he was disappointed to see only Ran and Nel. He was expecting to see her with them.

"Where is she?" he asked casually.

"Impatient are we?" Nel teased.

"Who is the she we're hearing about, hmm?" A smooth low voice came from a tall dark man.

"Probably some girl he can't get." A blue haired gentleman with spectacles mocked.

"Chad! Uryuu!" Ichigo was surprised to see his best friends he ignored their comment.

The three boys shook hands and pat each other's shoulders.

"Happy birthday pal!"

"So you got rejected by a girl?"

"Finally, it's about time someone brought down your ego."

"Unfortunately for you, I was not re-"

Ichigo's voice trailed off when he caught sight of his best friend who appeared with the auburn haired beauty, _his_ auburn haired beauty.

He felt his breath caught in his throat and his body tensed. It was no secret that he thought she was breathtakingly beautiful, but he never knew he could be literally breath-taken.

Eyeing her from her angelic face down to her alluring body hugged in the all the right places in that ruby red hot number, right down to her exposed luscious legs, his eyes darted back to her face. She looked different with light make-up that accentuated her features, and with her hair pulled up, her smooth creamy neck was just too enticing for him.

Looking so glorious yet so delicate at the same time, he wanted to hold her protectively in his arms so that she'd never get hurt. Yet he didn't want to hold her, afraid that he'd break something so precious.

He swallowed hard, not understanding what he was feeling. But she was definitely, unknowingly, doing something to him without doing anything at all.

"Ichigo, Happy Birthday!" Her sweet gentle voice greeted him with utmost enthusiasm.

But Ichigo did not respond; his gaze had left her face and was now lingering on her generously exposed breasts, causing her to blush.

Shinji eyed Inoue suspiciously.

"Hmmm… Have I seen you before?"

Inoue shook her head.

"I'm Shinji. Ichigo's cousin."

Inoue found him familiar but it was an unpleasant feeling, she quickly brushed off the unpleasant thought.

"I-I'm Inoue. Please to meet you."

"Maybe you look like one of my old girlfriends."

"Ouch!" Hiyori pulled his ear for the second time. "And this is my lovely wife, Hiyori."

"Pleased to meet you Hiyori-san" Inoue giggled inwardly while she bowed to the petite but very fierce looking girl whose blonde hair matched the color of her husband.

"Happy Birthday Ichigo. Are you alright?" Tatsuki gave a smirk.

Ichigo cleared his throat and finally broke free from the trance he was in. He felt his face heated and somewhat embarrassed for staring at her like that in front of his cousin and friends.

"Thanks Tatsuki." He scowled at his best friend's knowing smirk and turned his gaze to Inoue.

His friends moved past him to her side, no doubt after seeing his reaction, they knew this was the girl referred to earlier.

They trio exchanged pleasantries but he didn't like the way they were looking at her appreciatively. When Uryuu took Inoue's right hand in his and leaned forward to kiss it, Ichigo felt his blood boil.

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" Ichigo roared.

"Eh??" Inoue was shocked by his stern voice and cold glare.

She lowered her eyes to her outfit and held her hands together in front of her.

_He must think I look bad._

_I shouldn't have worn this stupid dress._

She bit her lower lip in embarrassment.

"What do you mean Leader-sama? She looks drop-dead gorgeous." Ran crossed her arms on her hips.

Nel and Tatsuki nodded their heads in approval.

"Ran's right if you ask me." Gin remarked.

"She looks perfect." Chad remarked.

"The guests will love to see her. I know the men will love to see her." Grimm added with a chuckle.

It was like adding fuel to fire, because Ichigo knew every word was true.

"Go get changed before the guests arrive!"

Ichigo snapped angrily and turned his back to her with his hands tucked in his pockets.

_Right, he definitely hates the way I look._

"H-hai… Go-mena-sai." Inoue turned and hurried out of the grand hall.

Ichigo's scowled as deeper than before. Guilt threatened to emerge as he knew she was hurt by what he said. But he brushed those thoughts away. He shouldn't care about how she felt. She should care about how he felt.

None of his friends dare to utter another word after that.

He was furious and he did not know why.

But his friends certainly did know why.

.

Scene 2

Guest filled the room and a group of skimpily clad belly dancers started their performance on the stage of the grand hall, no doubt Gin or Ran's idea.

The Mayuri Clan Leader, his chief and his daughter Nemu arrived.

Nemu wore bangs and the rest of her sleek dark hair in a braid at one side of her neck. She was dressed in a lavender gown that gave an alluring view of her cleavage.

Surprising everyone, Uryuu and Nemu hit it off well and had a lot to talk about.

Ichigo chuckled in the back of his mind, knowing that he could strike Nemu off his bride-to-be list, after seeing the chemistry between her and his four-eyed-pal.

Chad excused himself and disappeared with Tatsuki while Ichigo excused himself to greet the Kuchikis.

Ichigo spent most his time having small talks to all the VIPs or with the Kuchiki sisters. He had a good time laughing with the gorgeous sisters. Rukia was like a long lost friend while Senna was like a sister he never had.

When all the guests arrived, Sousuke delivered a speech followed by the leader himself.

The crowd clapped with zeal after the speech, and the lights in the grand hall dim, as the live band played a ballet. It was a cue for Ichigo was to start off the dance. He scanned the room quickly and had to suppress his frown knowing that all eyes were on him.

At that moment, his eyes landed on Rukia. Slowly he walked down the stage and held his hand out to her. The raven haired dressed in a sexy little turquoise gown gladly accepted the honour.

"My my, it seems like your elder daughter is hitting it off well with Ichigo." Sousuke stood beside Byakuya.

Byakuya nodded as a response.

His wife that stood beside him however, wondered if Ichigo could ever make their daughter happier than a certain red-haired chief of the Kuchiki clan would die trying to.

"Enjoying the party?" Rukia looked warmly at him.

"I should be asking you that." Ichigo chuckled as he swirled her in a full circle.

"I am, Thank you. Look, isn't that Nemu? Daughter of Mayuri-sama?"

Ichigo looked in the direction of her gaze and smiled to see who Nemu was dancing with.

"Yes."

"They make a good pair, don't you think? It's not just the same hair color."

"I think so too." Ichigo nodded to his dance partner and they both laughed.

Ichigo smiled warmly as he looked into the raven eyes of his dancing partner but his thoughts wandered off.

_Where is she?!_

_He didn't like her dressed up seductively for everyone's viewing pleasure. God knows what men will think of her. God knows what he was thinking of doing to her. He certainly did not want anyone else to think of her in that way, or in any way, ever._

.

Scene 3

Inoue broke down in tears once she closed her bedroom door.

She didn't know why she felt so... dejected. She knew she was nothing more than a toy to him, and she couldn't expect anything from him. But she couldn't help but hope for something more. Maybe it was his attention, maybe it was his affection. But she certainly did not anticipate his harsh comment in front of his friends. His glare and scowl hurt her feelings, when she thought she was dressed up enough for the occasion.

It was a party where important people'd attend. No doubt he found her embarrassing.

The auburn haired girl washed off her make up and brought her hair down. She was still wearing the red dress, without the intention of changing, and certainly not with the intention of returning to the grand hall.

She fell asleep while sobbing.

.

Scene 4

By night, the guests had left.

The sounds of hysterical laughter filled the lounge where Ichigo and his friends were gathered, overdosed with liquor and cigars.

"Shall I ask these girls to stay for the night Leader-sama?" Gin pointed to the belly dancers in the middle of the lounge.

"Huh? Nah… Hey Tatsuki can you get Inoue to my r--"

"No way! You better apologise to Orihime!" a drunk Tatsuki lifted herself up of Chad's arms but fell down again.

"Huh? Orihime?"

The name struck a deep core within him.

"Yes Leader-sama, you were so... mean… to… her!" Ran said with her arms crossed but her attention was gone once she felt Gin kissing the back of her neck.

"Orihime.. is Inoue's real name… don't you even know?"

Somehow it sounded familiar but he didn't let his thoughts wander off.

"Whatever… She's Inoue to me." He muttered.

With that Ichigo drown himself with another bottle of beer. "And I want her in my room."

.

The sound of a very sick gagging followed by the toilet flush shocked Inoue who just stepped into Ichigo's bedroom. She scrounged her nose at the smell of liquor and smoke.

She found him bent over the sink, the tap running as he cleaned his mouth and face. His tuxedo was half undone. He lifted his head and saw her from the mirror.

Her eyes widened in concern as she hurried to his side with a towel to remove the water dripping from his face.

He gave her a seductive smile and eyed her hungrily while he placed one hand around her waist, pulling her close.

"Are you alright?"

"How much did you drink?"

"Shall I run a bath for you?"

His smile disappeared and he did not respond to her but carried her out of the toilet and walked right next to his desk.

"You smell of alcohol and cigarettes."

"You ought to take a bath now."

She tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Don't go fussing over me as if you're my wife. You're just my toy!" He grabbed her chin. "And why are you still wearing this dress?"

"I'm sorry, I fell… asleep after cr-… and I just… wore…"

"You look so damn sexy in this dress." Leaning down, he kissed the apex of her neck and then lightly blew across her skin, causing her to shudder.

"B-but… I thought you d-didn't… didn't like…"

Ichigo chuckled at her ignorance.

"You may run a bath for me later, right now… I want to fuck you." His coarse voice sounded so sexy she was sure she melted inside.

He slid his finger along her exposed mounds, while the other hand reached behind her to unzip her red dress. Pushing the fabric down gently and letting it fall to the ground. She went without a fight, floating in the air as he continued to trace his fingers around her curvaceous form.

She removed her undergarments while he unzipped his pants to free the bulging tent.

He tossed away his shirt while she removed his boxers. With eyes widened, he gasped when she knelt in front of him. She brought her mouth down and started to softly tease his erect manhood with her tongue.

Feeling dejected all day when he had scorned at her dress and commanded her to get changed, she wanted to feel better by pleasing him and giving him pleasure.

Her breasts were pressed on his thighs and she captured his thick manhood in her small warm mouth.

Ichigo moaned in excitement as he gazed at Inoue, who seemed almost lost in a trance as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, her fingers massaging his balls.

Running his hands through her auburn hair, he tilt his head and leaned on the desk as he closed his eyes and panted in pleasure.

Knowing that he was reaching his peak, she stopped abruptly.

"What's the mat-" his question trailed off when he saw her move up to peck him on the lips.

Moving down his body as she gave him a mischievous smile, she smothered his rock hard length between her generous mounds until only the tip revealed and right below her chin.

Squeezing his manhood with her twins, her mouth worked only on the swelling tip, treating it with strong suction and frantic flickering.

"Oh fuck yes!" he was dying from pleasure as he breathed out his demands and praises for her.

"B-baby! You're amazing!" he tugged her head away from him. "INOUE!! I'm going to-"

But she tightened her lips around his shaft, causing him to release in her.

He couldn't believe the sensation he was feeling, both physically and mentally as he watched her swallow his hot seeds and lick her lips.

He sank onto the cushion chair by the desk and pulled her onto his lap. His arms encircled her form possessively and he tucked her head below his chin. She smiled contently as she lean against his muscular form with her petite hands on his chest.

"Can I see what's inside?"

Lifting her head up as her eyes caught sight of a blue box on his desk.

Ichigo nodded sleepily.

She reached for the blue box timidly and when she opened the box, her eyes gleamed to see what was inside.

Ichigo was surprised.

He gave her jewellery but she never took a glance at them. He concluded that she was the only girl that did not like jewellery.

"W-where did you get this from?" she dreaded to know the truth.

"Those?" he scratched the back of his neck while thinking of an answer.

"The troops found it in the... your village." He said.

Not noticing that she gave a sigh of relief.

"Do you want it?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Can I?" she turned to face him with her large doe eyes glazed with hope and anticipation.

_She must really like those hairclips._

_Maybe because it's from her village._

He took the box from her and smirked when he noticed that she tried to hide her disappointment.

To her surprise, he took the flower-shaped hairclips and pinned them at each side of her luscious hair.

She looked into the mirror after he'd pinned them on her hair.

"They're actually very beautiful, aren't they?" she gave her angelic smile as tears brimmed her eyes.

For the second time in Ichigo's life, he felt his heart flutter.

There's nothing he won't do to see that smile of hers again.

He'd never felt this way before.

"Not as beautiful as you." He breathed out as he admired her.

What was it that this girl did to him tonight?

He kissed her feverishly and carried her onto his silk covered king sized bed.

There was no confident smirk or seductive lure in his eyes, only pure love shown through as his fingers gently touched her skin. Feather like touches graced along her shoulders. A shudder went up her spine and she didn't think it had anything to do with the fact that she was naked.

With one swift motion he plunged into her as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Kissing her lips, her neck, Ichigo's hands moved up from her waist to worship her breasts while he pumped into her without stopping.

He was rewarded by moans from her lips.

"Ngaaahh… Ichigo!"

"Inoue..." He leaned in to capture her lips again "You belong to me!"

Something in him broke, a barrier of emotion he never permitted himself to feel...

But, somehow Inoue triggered them, in him...and they were only for her.

He began to pant breathlessly as he pumped deeper and harder, lost in the pleasure, lost in his emotion...

_Inoue, say it_

_Say you love me baby_

"I love you Inoue!" He grunted as he felt himself release in her.

Tears brimmed the corners of her eyes as she moaned loudly.

He collapsed on top of her. Their breathing heavy and mingled, their bodies tangled.

When their breathing seemed normal again, all thought came back to Ichigo as he rolled-off her body, and his cheeks flushed red.

_Did I just tell Inoue I love her?_

A frown appeared across his forehead when he heard her sobbing as she turned away from him to hug his pillow.

_What did I do wrong?_

_Didn't I say I love her?_

_Could it be because I said…?_

_What the hell?_

A part of him ached to cuddle her, hold her tight, and kiss away her tears.

But he left.

* * *

She knew the hairclips were definitely from Sora.

Sora designed and custom-made it for her 17th Birthday.

But she said it was too childish for her.

Leaving them in his room before she left.

That was the last time she saw her beloved brother.

The brother who sacrificed everything for her.

Her brother who was killed by someone from the Aizen troops.

"_Sora nii-sama, I miss you! You must be ashamed of me. I'm sleeping with the enemy. And I think…. I think I'm in love with Ichigo. I'm sorry!"_

Guilt and shame enveloped her as she started sobbing.

Then she heard Ichigo got dressed and left the room.

She sobbed harder.

_I love you Inoue!_

She pushed away that traitorous memory that came to her mind.

He had left so abruptly every time they had sex.

_Thank goodness I did not say I loved him too._

No doubt he said because he was drunk, even if he was sober it must be in a heat of passion or maybe out of pity.

.

Scene 6

Hidden in the woods among the faraway land of the North, the Ishida Clan was recovering from their battle injuries.

"I can't believe we lost that war against the Aizen Clan even with the help of those people. Damn that Aizen Ichigo!"

"We have nothing against him. He is indeed a strong leader. A smart man just like his dad, my old time friend - Kurosaki Isshin." Ryukken puff his cigar.

"Kurosaki?"

"Aizen Sousuke was the elder brother of Aizen Masaki. He had no heir so he chose his young nephew after his parents' death."

"So Ichigo adopted Aizen's surname too. But we want to bring down the Aizen Clan and that Sousuke for his betrayal against the Northern Village. Unfortunately he is the leader and that means we're against him too!"

"Very well."

"Do you think we have a spy amongst us?"

"I do not doubt the loyalty of my men. Besides, we did them some damage. And we still survived against the Aizens, didn't we?"

A blue haired man appeared in the tent to join the two older men.

"I'm back. Don't worry. I think I might have found a way…"

.

.

.

.

_End._

_~ Blitch out with lotsa love_

Thank you everyone of you have truly touched me and gave me the drive to continue on. I deeply appreciate all your comments and thanks for the wishes. Sorry for the long wait, I hope the long chapter makes up for it. =)

Tribute:

**copperheadfightingninja. x-Baby-Grimm-x. Lady Natsume.****Shigur3'. bloodyrose1294. PameRulez. empty-spaces. HeartfeltHitokiri. Lumchan123. El Timo. CUPCAKE-MONSTER. Bullet2tm. ELLIE 31773. Babiip. **andlast but no less** sel63.**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Blitch is back again. Thanks for staying tuned my lovely readers. __This is dedicated to all who reviewed _

_**3** __**Cupcake-Monster . copper-sama . HeartfeltHitokiri . Babiip . Lady Natsume . PameRulez . Bullet2tm . bloodyrose1294 . Lumchan123 . empty-spaces . sel63 . Shigur3' . Twix10 . kikoevil . x-Baby-Grimm-x . hikari-hime 01. 3**_

_I apologise for the long wait! I've been very mentally drained at work (which made me go on a full throttle retail therapy). And when I have time to breathe I'd spend it with my loved ones. Thanks for all Ichihime updates that made my days brighter too! _

_I love updating my fics when a new chapter of Bleach is posted don't I? Chapter 349 is frustrating. Stop saying Kurosaki, woman! Leave me your thoughts!_

_Tho' I've been feeling kinda angsty (Beaver and Babiip would know) regarding some annoyingly sneaky fics I've come across._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I don't own fan fiction, if I did I'd ban all the Ichiruki fans who write Ichiruki fics and post them as Ichigo and Inoue fic. How Sneaky!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Scene 1

"You should have came along to Aizen Ichigo's party… It was great." The bathrobe-clad raven haired girl combed her damp hair while looking at the figure leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Oh I bet you had a great time."

"Hmmm… Is that jealousy I hear?" She placed the comb on her dressing table and gave him a sultry smile.

"Good night Rukia."

"You're leaving?" She spun around, blocking his path almost immediately.

"Stay." Her authoritative tone, he'd recognized, was not one to be messed with.

Hesitantly, he sat on the edge of her bed and she moved over to massage him.

"You've been avoiding me." There was nothing authoritative in her voice this time, but pure concern. "Why?"

"Since I found out about the fact that you're going to marry Aizen Ichigo?"

"It's not certain yet."

His body was starting to heat up as her petite hands trailed his muscular chest down to his navel.

"Stop." He said, although secretly hoping she'd not comply.

She kissed the crook of his neck and sneakily lowered her hands into his pants.

"I heard you were dancing with Ichigo-sama." He breathed out bitterly.

"It's n- .. well… He's my friend since young. We're like best of friends. He's like a brother to me! I admit he's turned into a handsome young man… well.. he looks so much like kaien! But he's not Kaien and I don't feel anything for him."

Rukia felt that she had to explain herself in fear of him getting jealous.

He was always insecure… He was afraid that he was merely a rebound... as Kaien's replacement. But to him, her long explanations were like excuses made by a lying child.

"Kaien? I didn't mention Kaien." He pushed her hands away and stood up abruptly. "You still haven't gotten over him! He's a married man!"

"Stop… I know he loves Miyako more than anything else in this world. I admire him but I know he can never return my love and I've tried my best to forget him. So please stop bringing him into the picture!"

"Are you really over him? Or are you're interested in Ichigo-sama so he can substitute Kaien's place?"

"Please… believe me. I'm over Kaien and I'm not in love with Ichigo-sama!"

"Prove it!"

Her eyes darken as she gazed at him. Without a word, she pounced on him.

The room was filled with heated breathing and passionate moaning for the rest of the night till they hit their slumber.

"Silly, you're the one I love, General Abarai."

* * *

Scene 2

"_I'll never forget you Orihime-chan."_

_Her lips twisted into a wide smile as she tipped her toes to the orange head boy._

"_I'll never forget you too Kurosaki-kun."_

_And she kissed the boy on his cheek, causing the latter to blush profusely._

Ichigo leaned his head against the large oak tree. It was close to dawn, he wondered if Inoue was still in his room, ignoring his inner hope that she would be.

_Love? I don't think so. Blame my shameless body that lust to be inside her. But I'm certain that I do not love her._

_It's only lust._

He should avoid her to escape all these confusing emotions. They're just a waste of his energy.

Although it didn't stop him from picking out a matching yukata for her while he ordered one for himself the following day.

* * *

Scene 3

"_Can I see it now?"_

_The orange haired boy furrowed his brows while concentrating on the task on hand, not turning to the auburn haired girl behind him._

"_Not yet. Just be patient. I'm almost done."_

"_What about now?"_

_The orange haired boy smiled and kept his pen knife._

"_Now."_

_The auburn haired girl slowly opened her eyes to see that instead the boy was now standing next to her and she was standing of front of a large oak tree._

"_Do you like it?"_

_She blushed profusely but gave a firm nod._

Inoue opened her eyes lazily and gave a stretch. It was close to dawn, she resist the feeling of disappointment that Ichigo did not return to his room.

_Love? I don't think so. Blame my shameless body that lust to have him inside me. But I'm certain that I do not love him._

_It's only lust._

The only reason she's alive is just so she could avenge her brother's death.

Although the deal came at a price… at which point she thought was worth it.

* * *

Scene 4

Everything had gone according to his plan.

As soon as the marriage with the Kuchiki takes place, he will have his hands on the Kuchiki scroll.

With that, he will be unstoppable. He will be at the top of the world, once again.

Besides... the leader is too distracted to realize his plot… just like his own father.

* * *

Scene 5

Tatsuki held Inoue's hands away from her body and gave her an approving nod.

"Today is when you reunite with Hikoboshi, ne?" Ran winked.

Inoue chuckle at the little joke Ran made using her first name which, Tatsuki had shared with the girls.

"If it doesn't rain I guess." Inoue giggled.

Ichigo's lips and face carried subtle contentment as he watched. Inoue was smiling happily as she did a swirl in her dark navy blue yukata with yellow cranes at the lower part of the clothing, similar to his own dark midnight blue yukata but with only one big yellow crane on the back. Her hair was secured in a bun, and her blue flower clips were in place.

* * *

Soon after, Gin and Ran, Grimm and Nel, Chad and Tatsuki, Ichigo and Inoue, arrived at Rukongai Hills for the festival. Colorful streamers, bright ornament balls and lanterns decorated the rows of stalls. The lights of different colors shone against the crimson blue sky. The low buzz was a mixture of excited children, stall tenders and the Tanabata Play that was going on in the open space amphitheatre.

It was the most lively and happening night scene Inoue has ever come across. Back in Southern Village, her clan was much smaller and they celebrated Tanabata on a much smaller scale.

Ichigo took her petite hand in his, ignoring her gasp, and led her through the crowds. They have been physically intimate in every way imaginable, yet a small gesture of holding hands sent her heart beating tenfold, a streak of pink covered her cheeks, any maybe his cheeks as well.

The group went from stall to stall. They started with food then moved on to games.

* * *

Ran, Nel and Tatsuki tried to catch goldfish with the net. Gin, Grimm and Chad found it silly but watched their girls in amusement.

Until Tatsuki said "Since we can't catch any, why don't you boys catch one for us? Let's see which of us girls will receive the first fishy?" their boys got all serious.

Inoue watch with excitement lit in her eyes as she stood beside to Ichigo who chuckled at how clumsy the three boys were, with Gin and Grimm cursing and swearing, while Chad was silent… as always.

Tatsuki cheered when Chad gave her a goldfish.

"Chad, can you please get another goldfish? There're four girls, so we need four goldfish. A high and mighty leader like Ichigo would never get himself dirty in mess like that."

After a sarcastic remark from Tatsuki, Ichigo rolled his sleeves and announced that there's nothing difficult in catching a goldfish.

Another agonizing ten minutes passed and Ran pulled Gin for a quick kiss when he presented the second fish caught, leaving Ichigo and Grimm frowning.

Feeling the tanzaku in her pocket, Inoue gaze around and spotted the large group of people surrounding the bamboo trees in a far corner.

"I'll be right back."

Inoue said but they were too caught up in the goldfish to notice her exit.

* * *

Finally, there were four goldfish.

The stall tender was extremely pleased with the money he collected but the long que waiting were extremely annoyed. But when Ichigo stood up they immediately bow to him. Ichigo nodded and turned to the group to see their questioning faces and that's when he went berserk realizing that Inoue was missing.

* * *

Inoue did not have colorful or fancy papers to write her wishes on. She used the plain note pad she found in her room. Tieing her plain tanzaku around the bamboo trees, she began to made her way back to meet the group. But her eyes wandered off to the oak trees by the hill. By an unknown force she walked away from the crowds and entered the bushes.

She began her search. It seemed like she knew the way to what she was searching for as her footsteps moved intuitively.

_This place… I know this place… I've been here…._

She came to a stop and stood there for what seems like an eternity.

* * *

Scene 6

She was found standing in front of a large oak tree. Her perfect curvaceous form was evident under the moonlight. Her glorious auburn hair was like a halo over her.

"Why did you wander off on your own?!" Ichigo's ragged breath reached her ears.

"I'm s-orr-" Inoue mentally smack herself on the forehead when she sensed his anger.

"Everyone was worried!" He snapped but almost immediately felt guilt threatening to emerge when he saw her biting her lower lip.

"It's really sweet, ne?" She said in her timid voice.

Ichigo followed her gaze to where she ran her fingers gentle across the rough surface of the old oak tree, on which it was a carving of a heart-shape with letters in it which read –

_**Orihime-chan, **_

_**I will be your hero. **_

_**Forever love, K.I.**_

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck.

"It's just cheesy."

"Don't say that, I thought it's really sweet…" hesitantly she added in a whisper. "Kurosaki-kun put a lot of effort into it."

"W-what did you say?" he turned to look at her in bewilderment.

"N-nothing.." she shook her head but avoided his piercing gaze.

_Wait!_

_How did you know his name based on the initials? _

Ichigo froze in his spot but thought hard and fast as his thought run wild.

"_Today is when you reunite with Hikoboshi, ne?"_

Ran had mentioned that Inoue would… but Hikoboshi would reunite with Orihime in the Tanabata Legend… so it meant that Inoue's name was…

What did Tatsuki said her name was during his birthday?

"_No way! You better apologise to Orihime!" a drunk Tatsuki lifted herself up of Chad's arms but fell down again._

Yes, the name had struck a deep core within him when he heard it.

_Which means…_

"What's the matter Ichigo?"

_ORIHIME?_

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out._

* * *

The world needs more Ichihime loving, cos **Blitch** says so.

Hmm… so many hits, so little reviews?

If you like this and want an update – please leave a review.

If you dislike this and have something to say – please leave a review.

But please just leave a review – cos I'd really like to hear your say anyway!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: (Blitch in Bimbo tone: OMG guys, have u read chapter 350?It's out today! It's like so way cool!) I WILL PROTECT HER. Ichihime all the way! OMG this is a dream coming true. Fingers crossed tho' I just hope Hime doesn't act retard'ed and chicken-out cos she's scared of him… Hmm'…

p.s. Sorry about the re-uploading guys, I wanted to include all my reviewers in this chapter u see... and it's again dedicated to my loyal supporters. mwuah ~

Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach, pas moi!

* * *

Chapter 7

Scene 1

"What's the matter Ichigo?"

_Is there something on my face?_

_Why does he look like he'd seen a ghost?_

Shivers ran down her spine the way he stared at her with his trademark scowl on his face– a mixture of concern, confusion, curiosity flash across his eyes.

Abruptly, he screwed his eyes shut and turned his back to her.

She hurried by his side but widened her grey orbs to see that he held out a bag of goldfish and shoved it to her casually.

"Wha-…. Ooh!" Holding the bag cautiously, a huge grin spread across her face as she focused all her attention on her little prize.

"Thank you Ichigo! It's so adorable."

_You're so bright and orangey, just like Kurosaki-kun! Oh wait… come to think of it, Ichigo has the same hair color too! _

"It's so beautiful!"

She exclaimed and her lips were curved into an angelic smile, that smile that made his heart flutter.

"Aren't you adorable, little Kurosaki?"

Ichigo scowled instantly.

"You're not naming the little creature that!" folding his arms across his chest. "So… who's this Kurosaki guy to you?"

His head had been spinning from reluctant realization.

Could it be that the Inoue he had by side all the time was the very same Orihime-chan? Part of him hopeful, part of him skeptical, but he was dying for the truth all the same.

The auburn haired goddess scratched her head in thought.

"Well… As far as I can remember, Kurosaki-kun was my hero! He protected me." she nodded to herself. "I planned to marry him when I grow up."

Blushing stupidly, she sensed his body tensed.

Frantically, she waved her free hand in front of her, knowing that she should soothe him before his vent his temper at her. His bad temper was quite unpredictable… … like what happened at his birthday party.

"Wh-what I meant was… when… I was a silly little girl! I don't even know if he's alive. I don't even know if he remembers me. Please… don't be mad at m-mmh…"

Pressing her slender frame against the oak tree, he cupped her face and silenced her with his lips.

She didn't understand what got into him that night. Why was he asking such an insignificant thing? His reaction was unpredictable, but she wasn't complaining. In fact, this was the best kiss yet.

Her head was spinning from his desperate kisses. The way he took in shuddering breaths in between the deep kisses, the continuous tongue battling and sucking was blowing her mind away.

She crossed her arms behind his neck and pulled him closer as her lips match his, a kiss for a kiss. Feeling her generous mounds pressed on his muscular chest, he groaned and threaded his fingers into her hair.

Shifting his position between her legs, he started grinding into her. She gasped in surprise when she felt him, there. His lips never leaving hers, as he started rocking into her in a steady rhythm while his right hand massaged her breasts.

She was overcome by the sensation as she moved her hips together with him, moaning softly into his mouth.

As he increased his speed and force, her gaze became hazy and she cried out in bliss. A few more grinds later, he too cried out in pleasure.

Before the both of them could recover their breaths, they were interrupted by the sounds of fireworks.

The pair looked up to the flowers shining in the sky.

A happy sigh made him turn to face the girl next to him. Her face had child like contentment as she look at the fireworks. His arms snaked around her sensual waist, pulling her close to him. Timidly, she leaned her head against his broad shoulder.

_I will protect you Orihime._

They stood together, basking in the comfortable peace, two hearts beating as one.

This was their best Tanabata yet.

* * *

Scene 2

Placing his right hand over his chest where his heart was, he announced with all sincerity and honor he held.

"Please allow me to marry your daughter, Rukia."

"Why?" the voice cold and not the slightest encouraging.

"I love her with all my heart, and I'll make her the happiest girl the world, or die trying."

_Then die trying._

Those were the three words General Abarai prayed and hoped did not meet his ears.

And he gave silent sigh of relief when the words next spoken weren't… but they weren't what he imagine either.

"If you succeed in the next mission." The handsome black haired leader of the Kuchiki clan said calmly.

"That's it?" the red haired general blinked stupidly as euphoria filled him.

"If I succeed in the next mission, you'll let Rukia marry me?"

Kuchiki Byaukuya nodded.

"Then succeed I will, Byakuya-sama."

"Very well."

* * *

Scene 3

The war-swept ground was in ruins, desperate in need of a complete restoration.

The plan was to turn the Southern Village into a trading hub. The strategic geographical location made it an attractive port for traders from around the region and as a stopover destination.

The village had no problem in pumping in the capital; arrangements had been made with Mayuri clan to purchase his machineries; Chad and Uryuu would help in contracting supply of labor.

He wondered what his auburn haired goddess will think of the plan…

* * *

Scene 4

Sunlight shone through the window on his rumpled bed.

Guilt slowly enveloped him as he watched the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"_Are you alright?" _

_Wipping the tears away, she beamed at him and nodded her head._

"_T-thank you for saving me, Kurosaki-kun."_

"_Sorry I'm late. Next time I'll definitely protect you."_

He promised to protect her. But he was liable for the elimination of Inoue Village, her family, her friends, her home. Hell, he even remembered the tears and scream when he forcefully took her. He treated her like a damned toy and totally tainted her.

"_Kurosaki-kun was my hero!"_

He was no hero but the villain. He couldn't tell her the truth. It would be better if 'Kurosaki-kun' remains as a hero in her memory.

"Orihime-chan, I'll be your hero. I will protect you."

Her lips tugged into a smile when she smelt something familiar… musky and masculine. His scent.

She opened her grey eyes, shifting slightly, her eyes were met with bright orange mane. His face was comfortably nested between her cleavage. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair. He stirred for a moment and she was afraid that she had awoken him. But he tightened his grip around her form and was still again.

She smiled and sighed like a girl lost in dreamland. Her fingers moving unconsciously, drawing circles on his muscular back. After all, being Ichigo was like a dream come true. He had been taking good care of her, spending his attention on showing her affection since that night. He was even going to bring her along on his business trip down south. And since that night, he'd stay with her through the night after they made love.

_That's right._

_It wasn't just sex._

Hearing him mumbled incomprehensibly, her eyes screwed shut and her fingers stop their movement immediately as he stirred again.

He opened his eyes to every man's fantasy, grinning at his prize, he planted lazy kissing on each of her full breasts.

"Orihime?"

Lifting his head to see his auburn beauty still '_asleep',_ he smirked.

She tried hard to stay still as she felt his hot breath brushing against her neck, his fingers running up and down her sides, tickling her.

She swallowed a gasp when she felt his skillful fingers now on her mounds.

He grinned at her persistence.

_Just one more pinch will do it…_

He lifted his head to see her face in crimson red.

"Aahh… GoodmorningIchigo!" she blurted out.

"Good morning Orihime"

Ichigo lifted himself from her embrace and the bed, revealing his glorious naked body in front of her.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"A cold one?" she giggled.

Her eyes observed his well toned muscles and drifted lower till it reach a particular rock hard morning wood.

"No, you're coming in with me to solve that… problem."

He pulled her willing body in to his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

"No… I wouldn't call it a problem… it's my pleasure after all."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch_

**_Please review Please! _**

_Just a click of the button and a few words from you is very significant to me and never fail to make my day better, hope this fic made your day better too!_

* * *

_Thank you my lovely friends…_

**x-Baby-Grim-x** ~ All the best for your exams! Thanks for being the first to review despite being tied up with revision. Love u sweety!

**Babiip ~** I would think Ichigo remembers =p and the last word was in italics, which is a thought… I'm so happy that u like it. Man I'm so sorry I wanted to give u 5 stars for your fic but it was a ridiculous typo STARTS instead. WTF!

**PameRulez ~** Yay! I'm glad you were thinking bout my fic =) hope you like this one too. And no, I won't bother bout those fics anymore.

**thatEndlessOblivion ~** Hey great to hear from you. You're totally right about that! Hope you like this update too.

**missdramatikkk** ~ Sorry I couldn't give you an update the next day & yes the chapter was slightly shorter =D Oh yeah ichigo either turn arrancar or reach 2nd stage of hollow. I really didn't expect! Can't wait for Chapter 350! Today? Haha.

**bloodyrose1294 ~** I wish I was on Spring break too and I can update more! *Envious* Ichigo & orihime met when they were very young kids and only knew each other for a week when orihime was visiting the kurosaki's before she left. That's why they remain in each other's memory but it's kinda faded. Now that they're back together it's a different story ^.^ and yes the message carved on the tree is linked directly to the title of the fic you smarty pants haha.

**Lady Natsume ~** I'm glad you like it.. I do like to put him as a cold character in my fics don't I? (except Le Hollow de L'Opera, he's just awesome) Being a ruthless leader he's already tone down abit when he's with our dear hime-chan…pls don't be mad at him lol

**princess-myu ~** Sorry I took so long to update… here it is! I'm hope it puts a smile on your face as your review does to mine!

**HeartfeltHitokiri ~** Everyone, meet Beaver! What an adorable nick to suit an adorable personality =) Rather than dense, I'd say Ichigo is in denial at that point hehe…

**empty-spaces ~** ok I let him realized if cos I don't want disappoint you!I love Chibi-Ichihime so much. Reminds me of their Baby… Tsuki.. (from my first fic that is) Lady Natsume named her!

**sel63~** I updated in a week, to match Bleach chapter posting speed, I hope you're pleased. I find the Ishida Clan plan extremely hard to write. Heh.. heh.. [nervous laughter]

**Sixelle of Fireyness** ~ oh yea baby, show me the review! Totally needed it! I'll try my best to continue. Hope you like it.

**Shigur3**' ~ Oh silly I never want my dear Shig-sama to self-inflict any pain, or I'd have one less review *Grrr* but here's more Ichihimeness to sooth any, alright? (I think everyone reviews fast cos their on story alert mode)

**hikari-hime01** ~ he heard of her name but he was just too ignorant to register it, that's our dense ichigo aye?

**Bullet2tm ~** Hey, realization finally! Haha. Here's an update, hope you enjoy it.

**CUPCAKE-MONSTER** ~ Great to hear from u always. FF was having major technical problems I worry if it suddenly shuts down it'd be horrible cos we'll all lose contact! I hope this hits the Ichihime "spots" again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Half my dream came true yesterday, Bleach 351's out, but half didn't come true, as there wasn't Ichihime. P.S. I suspect next chapter's gonna change scene to the other shinigamis. But here, We Could Be Heroes… is a different story! So please shower me with your love i.e. Reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (past, present, future).

This is dedicated to you, yes YOU!

* * *

We Could Be Heroes: 

Chapter 8

Scene 1

_Orihime, I want to make love to you._

Smiling absentmindedly to herself as she headed back to her room to pick herself an outfit after their steamy shower, her mind was too happy to put that memory on replay mode. She could never get over how right it sounded when her name rolled off his lips, ever since that night…

_The heated kiss at the end of the fireworks that left them panting for more, was taking its toll on him the entire journey back to Aizen Manor._

_He should have just taken her against the oak tree there and then. _

_But he concluded that the wait was worth it, as he lifted his gaze to her… hair no longer in the bun but hung gloriously around her… her creamy luscious form, spread out on his bed the way he desired, fantasized, loved and wanted. _

_Taking his time as he moved over to her, his goddess must be worshipped and ravished upon slowly..._

"_Orihime, I want to make love to you."_

_Her heart was beating with sensation from his gentle and seductive voice, smothering her entire being. Had her mind not been blank and all her blood fled southwards to her heat, she would have noticed sooner that he called her by her first name._

_Love… could it be?_

_He loved her?_

_Could she really love him?_

_He was a monster, she was the toy._

_Taking his time as they bodies molded perfectly together, he kissed and caressed her deliberately and slowly, her soft curves moving with his toned angles._

"_You're so beautiful Orihime." He said in awe, there was no tint of teasing._

"_Ichigo.. y-you called me… O-"_

"_Orihime." he smiled and looked into her eyes earnestly. "You don't lik--"_

"_I do… I like it!" _

_This could be love._

_I could really love you._

Picking out a sakura printed dress, she closed the wardrobe but only to shriek when she saw the most unexpected guest standing beside the wooden furniture.

"Wh-what are you… doing h-here?" She clutched the pink sakura dress tightly in front of her.

"It's been awhile. You've done well. Congratulations."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He groped her ass with an evil stare and she cringed on the inside.

"Please don't!" She struggled and broke free of the contact of his filthy hands on her butt.

"Don't you worry about that, I won't re-use what that bastard has worn before." He chuckled. "Although… I do regret not taking you before handing you over to him."

He encircled her against her wardrobe with his hands on both sides of her face. "We had a deal, remember?"

"B-but you said you'd let me know what to do.. I don't -"

She was cut off when he grabbed her chin roughly to tilt her head to meet his piercing green eyes.

"You're doing extremely well keeping that bastard happy in bed." His gaze lingered on the dark mark on her neck.

Her eyes widened in horror as well as confusion as she pondered over his snipe comment.

Abruptly, he walked towards the door. Placing his hand on the door knob, he turned his head and gave her a cold stare. In his most cold and casual tone, he told her the other half of the deal.

Then, he left her in her room, too stunned for words as his orders echoed in her head, over and over again.

* * *

Scene 2

They took the carriage for the journey to the Southern village.

"Ichigo, where are we going exactly?"

Ichigo who was flipping the blueprint and proposals, stopped and turned to his precious beauty who had lifted her head from resting on his shoulder.

"Southern Village." He looked at her grey eyes widened but her gaze went blank and lowered after two seconds.

"This is the town plan. We're going to build a dam right here… and over there is the port…. It needs refurbishing. I can see it being a money maker."

One of the traits that made him a well respected leader was when it came to work, he was focused and determined. He had far foresight and good planning. The Southern Village that used to belong to the Inoue Clan was now in shambles. He was going to make use of the piece of small land and make the most out of it.

A soft and controlled sniff brought Ichigo's attention from the pile of blueprint and map to the beauty next to him again.

Ichigo felt bad instantly. He decided to bring her on this trip to her hometown without asking her. He just assumed that she was to follow him wherever he goes. After all, he was used to making decisions.

"Thinking about your parents?"

He kept the papers away and held her petite hand in his, feeling slightly annoyed that it was trembling. He gave it a light squeeze and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on the back of her palms as she gave a shuddering sigh.

"Iie, they passed on years ago. My brother was the one who took care of me. He was my only family."

"You miss him."

She nodded.

"He's the world to me. But I never told him how much I appreciate him. I was really rude to him too. And I didn't get to apologise."

He let out a frustrated breath as he let go off her hand. After all, it was his ultimate decision to launch the attack.

"I'm sorry Orihime."

"Iie. Don't apologise. You were not the one who killed my brother, right? It was a war anyway."

She lifted her eyes to his and smiled. It was infectious. It seems like she could bring herself to smile no matter how gloom the situation was. She was the sun, and she will shine despite the rain.

"I don't blame that person but… but… I can't help thinking if it wasn't for _him_, my brother will still be alive."

"Is that why you look so sad?"

_Partly. But I can't tell you the other reason, Ichigo._

_What should I do?_

She felt a tinge of sadness over the conversation that led to nowhere. She had sworn revenge for her beloved brother. But was there a point? Revenge was not going to bring Sora-nii back to life. _Right?_

The auburn haired beauty stared blankly out of the little carriage window.

_Sora-nii… what should I do?_

_What should I do?_

_If only you were here with me._

_I miss you._

The sounds of galloping horses trailed off, indicating they were at their destination.

"We're here Ichigo-sama!" Tatsuki called from outside the carriage as Chad pulled the horses to a halt.

"Uryuu should be arriving soon."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Scene 3

"OWWH."

Hoping to get some sympathy and maybe more loving, Ichigo gave an exaggerated shout of pain as she rubbed his forehead with a cloth wrapped over a burning hot hard boiled egg.

"Does it hurt?" her hands slowing down gradually as she asked in concern.

"That means it doesn't hurt Orihime. Which means you should rub harder to prevent any bruise from appearing on his handsome face." On the couch, sat Ran who suggested playfully while beside her, Nel, laughed.

"Very funny, Ran." Sitting on her bed, Ichigo lifted his gaze to the auburn haired beauty who was busy attending to his little injury "Where did you learn this?"

"My Kaa-san taught me when I was young, I had to help my brother when he injured himself from training."

He didn't want any conversation to go in the direction of her brother, it always made her sad. She was very down the whole time in Southern Village. Thinking of the past, no doubt.

That's when she mindlessly and clumsily tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. But he who had been watching her, saw it and rushed to her rescue immediately. Instead, he fell on the ground with her falling onto him, her head colliding with his forehead when she landed.

She felt terrible, but was pleased that she could do something useful, like taking care of him now. It felt so right taking good care of _her Ichigo_.

"You poor darling, who did that to you?"

"We brought first aid Leader-sama."

Orihime's head spin around immediately to the two women now standing at her doorway. They were dressed in nurse uniforms, and she did not appreciate how short and tight the uniforms were, showing off their breasts that were, unfortunately, larger than her own pair.

"Halibel? Mila Rose?" Ichigo said in surprise.

Ran and Nel rolled their eyes at the two nurses.

"Leader-sama, we missed you! Would you like a massage? One that would definitely make you feel better." Halibel purred in a sultry voice as she walked right up between Orihime and Ichigo, touching his forehead.

"How about we hit the bath tub and scrub your back like we used to?" Mila Rose sat on his lap.

It left Orihime stunned and awkward as she stood beside the threesome. Something about the situation made her very _very_ furious.

Ran gave a loud cough followed by Nel who gave a fake yawn.

Orihime flinched when Ichigo touched Mila Rose's face with one hand and Halibel's back with his other hand and thanked them for visiting him. Next, he told them 'maybe next time'.

The two nurses gave him a quick kiss and left the room without acknowledging the three girls in the room.

"Told you leader-sama was hot property." Nel whispered aloud.

"Yeah, those sluts seem to flock to him." Ran nodded in agreement.

Ichigo turned to the neglected trio in the room, trying to hide his arrogant grin.

"Orihime, did you know? Leader-sama'd slept with half the women of this village.. and that most definitely includes all the nurses too!"

"Way too much information Ran!" Ichigo growled.

"I see." Orihime shrugged.

"That's not true!" the man in the topic of conversation said indignantly as his face twisted into his trademark scowl. "Don't listen to them, Orihime!"

"L-i-a-r_._" Ran stuck out her tongue at the leader, deepening his scowl.

"Uh Oh! Let's go Ran." Nel, sensing a brewing storm pulled Ran up from the couch and pushed her out of Orihime's room. "Good night you two!"

"Bye girls!" Orihime waved. But then she muttered without looking at him as she walked to her ajar door, leaning on it. "You should get some rest too."

"Guess I should." Ichigo lay down comfortably on her soft bed. "Why are you still standing there?"

"Y-you should go bac -" she insisted.

"I'm sleeping here tonight" he declared straight up with utter confidence.

"Come here."

As if drawn by the command of his authoritative tone, she closed the door behind her and made her way to the bed. She felt useless, _why can't I just say no?_ The voice in her head cried out that maybe, _it's because you want this?_

He stood up to embrace his goddess. Digging his hands into her silky hair greedily, he kissed her earlobes.

"I'm tired." She said simply, her message clear as she took a step backwards.

"Already? I haven't shown you the fun part." He grinned wickedly at her. "I just rejected two girls to be with you."

"How many girls have you slept with?" She pouted. "Ten?"

Blinking stupid as he tried to recall those meaningless and unmemorable sex romp… some he enjoyed... _Ten?_ More like fifteen.. no, possibly more… but he lost track and he didn't care. And there's no way he was gonna let her put him on a guilt trip.

The pondering look on his face made her regret her question immediately. _Ten was probably an insult to him._ She can't help feeling upset that he had been with so many girls, she wondered if those girls were… 'better in bed'… than she was. She'd hate to think that it were true…

_Damn those girls who slept with her Ichigo._

"Hmmm… Could it be that someone is feeling.. jealous?" he smirked as he pulled her back into his arms.

"NO! Why would I be jealous?! Should I be?!" her brows furrowed as she stared at him coldly.

"Hmmm… Know what?" He lifted her chin to face him.

"You look sexy when you're angry."

"It's not too late to go after them, I'm sure they're dying for you to."

"Orihime, I don't -"

He can't help feeling pleased as an arrogant smirk was plastered to his face, knowing that she was indeed jealous, but his lips tugged downwards at the next thing that left her mouth.

"Would you be jealous if I slept with hmmm.. Let's see…" she extended her left hand and started counting on her fingers "Grimm, Gin, Chad, Uryuu, hmmm.. Who els-"

"Oi!!"

Almost instantly, his torso was erupting with volcano of anger and jealousy.

"Don't you ever dare sleep with another! Don't even dream about it! Unless you want me to rip his damned balls off!"

Her eyes widened in shock and before she could retaliate, he had pushed her roughly and pinned her arms to the wall.

"I will sleep with any girl I want but you… You will only sleep with me and me alone! Understand?"

She frowned at his statement.

"Well, you can go and sleep with other girls tonight _leader-sama_!"

Ichigo screw his eyes shut in frustration only to open his meet her eyes with his deadly heated glare.

"Damn right I'm the leader, and I'm gonna make sure you remember who's in control!"

In a flash of a step he stripped her bare and threw her onto her bed.

With silken cords he bound her wrists to the bedpost. She watched in excitement and nervousness as he stripped in front of her. He watched her eyes glued to his every movement. with her mouth slightly parted. Throwing his clothes aside, he then dipped his right hand into the glass bowl of goldfish at her bedside desk.

"Eh… Ichigo? What are you doing?"

Smirking, he quickly scooped out the wriggling creature and pushed it into her heat.

Orihime stiffened and shrieked in surprise, she started to protest but he pressed his body on top of hers until she relaxed and was able to enjoy the strange erotic sensation as she felt the goldfish inside her warmth. Her widened eyes went from shock to daze as her mind slowly drifted away along with the sensation she was feeling down there.

He hovered above her panting naked form with a dark heated gaze.

"I-ichigo… please…" she squirmed impatiently under him.

"Who's in charged here?" he said in a husky voice, making her knees weak as she mumbled her answer.

"I can't hear you!"

"You are… Ichigo…"

As soon as she started to moan in pleasure, he removed the goldfish and threw it back into the glass bowl.

"Ichigo what?"

"ICHIGO-SAMA! Please!"

Leaning in for a deep kiss, he planted kisses down her neck, and on her plump mounds, and on her flat stomach, and then smiling at her, he lowered his head and languorously suck on her slit.

Her mindless moans and praises for him were wrecking havoc in him. Scooping her buttock under his palms he pushed his tongue deep and deeper still within her while she wrapped her legs instinctively around his neck. He could feel his hard length throbbing with desire for her, desire only she can satisfy… but he was going to wait.

"Ahh… Yes Ichigo… Yes!" she dug her fingers into his orange locks. "I'm cumming!"

Within moments, she arched her back and came.

He drank her juices like a thirsty man in the Sahara.

"Ichi… You're… ama-zing…" she panted breathlessly.

Smirking in pride, he moved up to his precious beauty, removed the binds around her wrist and smiled when she crushed her lips to his hungrily. Grinding his lower body against hers, he bit down on her neck, leaving yet another mark of his ownership.

Her hands ran up and down his chest and to sides of his body causing him to shudder. Palming her inviting large breasts as he growled low in his throat, he was rewarded by her cries of pleasure; then his skillful fingers teased her hardened nipples with tweaking and rolling.

"Mine." he hissed.

"Yes… Teeth… Suck…." She groaned impatiently and clutched his head closer to her mounds.

He grinned arrogantly at the fact that she wanted him so badly, and the fact that he's the only man that can do all these to her. She was his to hold, to caress and to worship. He'll kill anyone who dared lay their eyes or hands on her. He wasn't the jealous type but lately he couldn't help it. The thought of another man with her was enough to crush him.

He teased her nipples with harmless biting, and she arched her back, pushing herself closer to his body. Then, taking her nipple in his hot mouth, he began to suck on it feverishly.

"Mmhh Ichigo~ I want…" she purred as her hands reached down to stroke his rock hard member.

"Want what?" he toyed with his perfect beauty, pressing the tip of his member on her clit.

"It's so huge!" Wrapping her legs tightly behind his waist, she pleaded. "Come inside?"

Raising her hips to meet his forceful entry, she kept calling out dirty phrases and naughty praises for him… he was slightly taken aback, but, nonetheless found it arousing.

Right now, all she knew was that she felt worthless and lowly. Yet it felt so damn good and so damn right.

His ego inflated tenfold as he gazed at her with possessive pride, pumping into her with every living breath he had, giving her all the pleasure she desired as much he did. He shifted his position and was hitting into her most sensitive spot relentlessly, at which point she was practically screaming as her head tossed left and right.

"Oh Kami! More! Ngaahh… Ichigo! Harder!"

Despite the sensation that was ripping past his body, mind and soul, between each kiss he planted on her, he would repeat faithfully in his mind over and over again… _I love you Orihime!_

"~Mmphhhh… Ichigo you're the best! Arrrrhhh~"

"Nggghhhmmph…. Orihime!"

Drained by pleasure as they hit their climax, they collapsed.

She quickly fell asleep sideways with one arm over his waist the other on his chest, her head on his shoulder. Feeling his heavy lids covering his eyes, he encircled her waist with his arms, pulling her closer, murmuring…

"Why would I want to sleep with another girl now that I have you? Since you appeared 3 months ago, you're the only girl I've been with… the only girl I want."

He planted a kiss on her the top of her auburn head.

"Orihime I love you… I won't let you leave me again."

* * *

Scene 4 

The brown haired man brushed his hair to the back of his head and crossed his legs as he leaned into the sofa in the meeting room.

"So my boy, have you decided if it will be Kuchiki Rukia or Kuchiki Senna?"

Ichigo finished his paper work and set it aside.

Taking a puff on his cigar, Aizen laughed and added "How bout both?"

"Yes." The young leader replied plainly. "I've decided."

Aizen smiled.

"I want to marry Orihime."

"Who?" Aizen almost choked on his cigar. "No way!"

Ichigo furrowed his brows.

"I don't care what you think. I'm going to marry her."

A long time ago, he just wanted to be stronger, he wanted to be more powerful, he wanted to be richer and he wanted to protect this village, his village. Thus, he had resigned to fate long ago that whoever he would marry, was for the sake of benefits that would result from the marriage. He never meant to fall in love. But deep down he knew he wanted to marry Orihime…

Aizen took a deep breath.

"Look here, you can keep her as your fuck-toy. But it's vital that this wedding with the Kuchikis happens! It's your role and your duty as the leader! The village worships you and looks up to you, so think for the sake of the village! Keep your mind focused on the goal."

Ichigo lowered his eyes.

A part of him knew that Aizen was right. He was the leader, he had to live up to his duties. _If he had to marry one of the Kuchiki sisters then, surely he can take Orihime as his second wif--? _

"Besides, it's not like the Inoue girl will ever want to marry you." Aizen chuckled.

Ichigo shot him a death glare, ready to protest.

_How dare he say that, she was his after all!_

_He suspected that Orihime did return his feelings… _

_Could he be wrong?_

_It stung him because Orihime never ever said she love him back._

_Even after he said it to her more than once._

_But he loves her, damnit!_

_And the thought of her not wanting him drove him mad!_

"After all, you're the one who killed her brother."

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out._

**Okay, this Chapter is extremely long rite? I seriously considered cutting it shorter… but I love you guys so much (you're so spoilt!) So please leave me lotsa reviews. Thanks for favouriting the fic and the author I'm grateful but I really want to hear your say instead.. cos reviews are like testimony of my work. Especially cos you've favourited the fic, I'd love to hear your comment. So if you're reading this please review, whether it's a bad review or a flame. I'll proudly accept it. Given that it's such a looonnnggg chapter I'm hoping for 30 reviews before I update again. Is that too much to ask for? If you want an update, you can make it happen… (wide-eye-plea) **

Special thank you to: 

_**. HeartfeltHitokiri . Shigur3' . PameRulez . ei-chan91 . Seto Takahashi . kally-kal . Hibari08 . princess-myu . hikari-hime 01 . empty-spaces**_** . **_**bloodyrose1294 . Houkaru Kisaragi . Babiip . ecargretta . sel63 . Twix101 . x-Baby-Grimm-x . Sixelle of Fireyness . Cupcake-Monster . **_

P.s. x-Baby-Grimm-x and Babiip… I remember you're supposed to update your fic soon yes? I'm expecting an update tomorrow, please?

Those of you who have been waiting for Le Hollow de L'Opera and Hime Hour… expect an update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Has your wishes come true? Two updates in a day.. '**Giotto Matte Kudasai!'**… before reading it, try while playing the song by Secondhand Serenade – your call. Oh call it writer's spur of a moment! I truly hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach, pas moi. But I own five Ichihime fics!

* * *

We Could Be Heroes

Chapter 9

Orihime sat amongst the silky material on his bed hugging her knees. It was past midnight but he was not back. She thought of his bright orange hair, his scowl that she had grown to love so much. The way he got jealous let her know he cared. She wanted to gaze at him every day. She wanted to wake up in his arms every morning and fall asleep with him every night.

How? How could she ever do it?

.

**~Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call, I'm angry  
call, I'm desperate for your voice  
I'm listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet~**

.

"_We had a deal, remember?"_

"_B-but you said you'd let me know what to do.. I don't -" _

"_You're doing extremely well keeping that bastard happy in bed." His gaze lingered on the dark mark on her neck._

_Abruptly, he walked towards the door. Placing his hand on the door knob, he turned his head and gave her a cold stare. In his most cold and casual tone, he told her the other half of the deal. _

_His orders echoed in her head, over and over again._

"_You want me to…. to k-kill him?"_

"_It's your call Orihime."_

**.**

**~I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight ~  
.**

Ichigo found her curled up against his pillow by the time he was back. He moved quietly over her form, cradling her. He watched the way her lashes fan her porcelain face. The way they flutter slightly. He loved watching her sleep, it was so serene. He had been living in years of war and darkness. But she brought him inner peace. With her, he felt… complete.

How? How could he ever do it?

**.**

**~Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Because every breath that you will take  
while you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy? ~  
.**

_Ichigo froze as his mind raced._

_Inoue Sora!_

_Her brother?_

_He thought hard and fast as he ran his fingers through his unruly orange hair._

_She looked so happy when she saw the hairclips._

_Yes, he'd took it from Inoue Sora's room after he killed him._

_Sora mentioned "Hime" a few times._

_Could it be?_

_His eyes widened in realization._

"_Now, I wonder how she'll react if she finds out the truth?" Aizen snorted._

**.**

**~ I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight ~**

_._

_Her brother! Dear God, no!_

_Why did it have to be her brother?_

_He still remembers the teary look on her face when she mentioned her brother. His heart cringed. He had hurt the girl he promised to protect, he had hurt the girl he wanted to marry, he had hurt the girl he loves with all his heart even though he thought he would never fall in love. His chest felt like it was hit with a tonne of bricks. _

_She can't know the truth!_

**.**

**~ And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home ~**

.

__

"_How the mighty Leader-sama has fallen for a __girl__."_

"_Breathe a word to Orihime and I'll kill you!" Ichigo scowled._

_Aizen smirked. _

"_It's your call Ichigo."_

**.**

**~ I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have**

**I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight ~**

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out._

* * *

I surprised myself that I wrote this in minutes. Unfortunately, it isn't like anything that I've planned to give you Chapter 9. But Chapter 352 is out and my heart's like Awwwwh'. Plus when I'm having insomnia and I'm inspired by a song I heard on the radio.. so this is what happens!

Tell me what you think, as always I'll appreciate it very much.

P.S. Oh yes HH Chapter 4 is up btw!

* * *

Special thanks to you for giving me the strength and motivation to write:

**Cupcake-Monster.. missdramatikkkk.. Shigur3'.. princess-myu.. Sixelle of Fireyness.. bloodyrose1294.. hikari-hime 01.. Houkaru Kisaragi.. HeartfeltHitokiri.. Babiip.. Lady Natsume.. x-Baby-Grimm-x .. empty-spaces.. Seto Takahashi.. PameRulez .. sel63.. hottfroggy.. ori-h.. Kasumichan90.. Bullet2tm..**


	10. Finale Preview

**Author's Notes**

To kick off, I want to apologise for the delay. Forgive me? Kinda busy with life plus caught up with my other fics.

I read a fic about strip club and decided to make my own version of it using our favourite couple. It's called_ Strips of Lemon_. Dark and lemony which all you perverts love. (Please don't read it if you're underage - yah, as if you'll listen to me) Check it out! But to prove to you I'm not a pervert, I have T rated fics too. And I think they'll be equally enjoyable if you like my style.

Done with the free commercial, now back to **We Could Be Heroes** : –

Thank you all that have been following this fic closely. It truly touches my heart. (it's cute how when you review my other fic you tend to remind me to update this.)

So thank you all who subscribed to the fic and fav'ed the fic and of course yours truly. The number of hits was overwhelming and I hope it's because many of you like it so much. I just wish you won't be too shy (or lazy) to actually leave a review to say 'Hi, I love/hate this!'.

I hope you can give me honest feedback and especially suggestion for the fic cos while I have the idea planned, I hope to incorporate what you'd like to see to make it more enjoyable for all.

Anyway, the next chapter that everybody has been waiting for will be the last. Yeap, I just kinda like Perfect 10. Thought I should mention it first before I get hunt down. But fret not, the Heroes will Come Back (guess which anime song?), if there's enough demand for it I do plan for a Trilogy for this fic.

.

So here's a preview just for you…. Enjoy!

.

**We Could Be Heroes**

**Chapter 10 of 10 Preview**

.

_If I have five lifetimes… _

_I'll fall in love with the same person…_

.

.

His facial expression was stone cold as he pondered about the conversation going on inside the meeting room. It seems like this unusual development will be to his advantage. Amusement gleamed in his eyes as he took a step back.

"Which one of the Kuchiki beauties is going to be the lucky one?" Aizen Sousuke sounding all too pleased.

"Does it even matter?" Ichigo signed the last of his paperwork and chucked the stack on his out-tray.

"Just get it over and done with." Then Ichigo stood and stepped out of his office.

.

.

"You sent him out on a suicide mission?"

"He wanted to prove his worth."

"They love each other! What is there to prove? He's your most trusted man. We watched him grow up!"

"Do you think I'd let him go if I didn't think he had the ability to come back alive?"

"You better hope he comes back safely."

Of course, the leader of Kuchiki Clan knew that the General will not come back if he doesn't succeed in that mission.

,

.

"You could possibly lose everything if you follow me."

"You are my everything, there's nothing to lose if I'm with you."

He smirked in pride as his slim long fingers abused the large rounded twins hovering above him. The fair lady was lost in pleasure as she bounced ferociously on his hard member, her long dark hair flying with the tossing of her head, her mouth opening with incoherent sweet nothings only meant for his ears, her faced flushed and her eyes half closed in ecstasy.

He thrust his hips upwards and brought the two of them suspending in the air before falling back onto the bed, his long member hitting deep inside her.

"Your dad's gonna kill me if he finds out."

"Then we'll just make sure he never does."

.

.

_End of Preview._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_


	11. Chapter 10 of 10

A/N: Well, the end is near. It's been a wonderful journey writing this and hearing your feedback. So thank you all for sticking with me throughout this fic and especially those who fav'ed this fic. *Sniff* If you search for Bleach arrancars on Wiki, you'll see that Uluquiorra Cifer is listed as deceased. Haha. Sadness.

Disclaimer: I own not Bleach but this awesome fic.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Mmmh"

A wet dream had never been so intense. He felt incredibly hot as pulse of pleasure radiated throughout his body, and it was throbbing especially hard down south.

Opening his eyes, he saw his woman bobbing up and down his morning wood.

_So it wasn't just a dream…_

He watched in fascination as her pink lips focused on his swelled tip with flickering and sucking, while her finger never stopped working their magic along his wood.

"This is the best way to start the day."

She looked up at him and smiled. Then she straddled him and slow bring herself down, covering his rigid member in her wet and ready heat.

He smirked in pride as his slim long fingers abused the large rounded twins hovering above him. The perfect beauty was lost in pleasure as she bounced ferociously on his hard member, her long dark hair flying with the tossing of her head, her mouth opening with incoherent sweet nothings only meant for his ears, her faced flushed and her eyes half closed in ecstasy.

"Fuck! Ah, ah! Fuck me Uryuu!"

"Baby mmph… Faster!"

He thrust his hips upwards and brought the two of them suspending in the air before falling back onto the bed, his long member hitting deep inside her.

"Oh Uryuu! I love you!"

A few more thrust saw they shuddering in their own forceful release.

"I love you too, Nemu."

He kissed her and drew her close in his arms.

"So we're following through with the plan?" she looked at her lover.

Ichigo had appointed Uryuu to be in charged of building a military defence force while Chad appointed to overlook the process of reconstruction of the Southern Village. The dark blue haired wise man had other plans. All he need was more evidence and then he could persuade Ichigo; Chad would not be an issue.

"You could possibly lose everything if you follow me babe."

"You are my everything Uryuu, there's nothing to lose if I'm with you."

She swept his hair from his face and cupped his face lovingly as he tightened his grip around her.

"Your dad's gonna kill me if he finds out."

"Then we'll just make sure he never does."

* * *

With hands tucked in the pocket of his white pants, Uluqiorra made his way to find his master. All his life, he was dedicated to serving him. Aizen had no heir and he thought he could be the successor of Aizen clan.

But soon Ichigo was adopted and trained to take his place instead. Which is the reason Uluqiorra never fancied the leader much. He served the young Aizen leader in daily duties but his loyalty lies with Aizen Sousuke. So he had no hesitation to kill Ichigo when the opportunity arose.

He was about to knock on the door until something caught his attention.

"Which one of the Kuchiki beauties is going to be the lucky one?" Aizen Sousuke sounding all too pleased.

"Does it even matter?" Ichigo signed the last of his paperwork and chucked the stack on his out-tray.

"Just get it over and done with." Then Ichigo stood and stepped out of his office.

His facial expression was stone cold as he pondered about the conversation going on inside the meeting room. It seems like this unusual development will be to his advantage. Amusement showed in his eyes as he took a step back before the young leader came out of the room.

* * *

In the Kuchiki garden sat the handsome leader and his wife. The day before, Aizen Sousuke requested for the wedding between the two villages to take place.

"The wedding would benefit both villages. For one thing, there will no longer be war between us. And it makes us the strongest allies, we can conquer the whole country easily."

Hisana merely nodded.

"Rukia is older, she should marry before Senna."

"But what about Renji? Where is he by the way? I haven't seen him for weeks."

"I sent him to spy on the Central Village." The leader too a sip of his tea.

"You sent him out on a suicide mission?" Hisana was deeply concerned as she thought about her elder daughter's love interest.

"He wanted to prove his worth."

"They love each other! What is there to prove? He's your most trusted man. We watched him grow up."

"Do you think I'd let him go if I didn't think he had the ability to come back alive?"

"You better hope he comes back safely." _or Rukia would never forgive you_

Of course, the leader of Kuchiki Clan knew that the General will not come back if he doesn't succeed in that mission.

Problem is, would he come back alive?

* * *

"I didn't know you were sick Orihime. You should have rest in today."

"It's alright Tatsuki, it's just the fishy smell and it was too hot today. But we managed to get fresh vegetables and that big fish. Yuzu will be happy."

Tatsuki escort Orihime back to her room after running errands at the market place.

"Tatsuki! Hime! Have you heard?"

"Heard what? We just got bac.."

"Leader-sama's going to marry the younger Kuchiki daughter. It will be in the news tomorrow and the wedding is said to be in two months."

Tatsuki's jawdropped but she quickly recovered and glanced at Orihime stood frozen.

"Are you alright Hime? We can accompany you if y-"

"Iie, I'm fine. I'm gonna take a shower and have some rest."

Tatsuki and Ran were surprised that she sounded so calm.

Orihime smiled and entered the room before proceeding to take a quick shower.

It was not new to her, she remember he was supposed to choose his bride some time ago. _So why did it hit her so badly now that it has been finalised?_ A naive and silly part of her thought that given how Ichigo has been treating her he would not go ahead with the wedding plans.. Or maybe she had a slight glimpse of hope that he would marry her instead. _What a fool she had been!_

Glancing at the little goldfish by her bed, her petite form shook as she cried her heart out.

Orihime felt her heart break into a million pieces. She felt like vomitting violently at the thought of her Ichigo marrying another woman, making love to another woman, and having a family with another woman.

Perhaps it was all too overwhelming that she suddenly feel ill and giddy, then she collapsed on her bed.

* * *

After a long and tiring day, Ichigo really needed his sleep. And he would explain to his auburn beauty about _things _after his good night sleep. He had been caught up in full day of work, meeting and combined with wedding plans and discussion.

His eyes widened when he entered his room to see the girl in his thoughts lay stomach down on his bed naked, her foot up in the air, her head resting on her propped up hands. A glass of champagne in her hand.

"Orihime?"

"You sound surprised. Am I not welcome?" She pouted as she sat up straight, giving him a full view of her perky breasts.

"Of course not." He scowled slightly, shocked by her unusual behaviour.

"Let's celebrate!" She smiled and sprang up of the bed.

Ichigo was dumbfounded as he watched her breasts jiggling with her movement and her ass bouncing lightly. Did she know she was driving him mad with desire even though he was half dead?

Moving to the side table, she took a bottle of champagne and pour into a glass for him.

"Cheers!"

They finished their glass of champagne and she quickly pushed him the bed, straddling him as she tore his shirt off and started to unbuckle his pants. She kissed him full on the lips then on his cheek and jawline.

"Or-ori-" She tugged his pants and boxers off and flung them to the ground.

She cut him off with a long hard kiss; he thought her kiss felt desperate, needy and most of all the passion was with finality. It was as if she was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He was surprised but he was not going to complain.

"Orihime, I'm getting married." He gripped her arms as she reached for his erection.

"I know, that's why we're celebrating." Boldly, she gave a seductive smile and touched her own breasts.

_She doesn't mind me getting married?_

"I I-..." He was beyong aroused to be thinking on a straight line let alone tell her what he had planned to.

She then moved to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses to his chest, then she drew a circle around his nipple with her tongue before biting it teasingly.

"Orihime…" His head began to pound hard in his skull. He was exhausted but he wanted to finish.

Getting impatient, he pulled her ass against his erection and rubbed on her warm moist heat.

But she moved lower and continue to kiss his bellybutton – feeling him shudder involuntarily. Due to their position, his standing erection was throbbing against her chest.

"There's something I should tell you Orihime…"

_Sora, I have to tell her about Sora. Dear God, I hope she forgives me. I need to make things right._

"Ori-mmmhh" her name turned into a long mindless moan as she began to stroke his mind away as she licked the tip of his shaft.

He flipped her over and rubbed her clit frantically with his thumb. Then he lifted her ass and entered her. She eagerly crossed her arms behind his neck, drawer their bodies close. Her hips moved rhythmically with his own as she sang praises for him.

He felt so good inside her tight body and hearing her moan for him, although he was getting a pounding headache. Shutting his eyes, he use all his strength to concentrate on the girl before him, he wanted to pleasure her just as she was pleasuring him.

"Yes Ichigo… Ah!!"

He bit her neck and her breasts. She crossed her legs behind him, granting him deeper access as she planted kisses all over his face.

"ORIHIME~!"

_I love you so much._

Crossing his eyes, he arched his back and released in euphoria. He rolled onto his back and gathered his breath. The effects of acohol of exhaustion caused him to fall asleep almost immediately.

She pushed him away and got out of bed to put on her clothes.

Then she stood by his bed and sighed.

"Ichigo... There was a lot of things I wanted to do."

"If only I had 5 lives…"

"Then I could be from 5 different towns;"

"And stuff myself with 5 lifetimes worth of food and have 5 different jobs..."

"And I could.... fall in love with the same person 5 times."

She closed her eyes and lowered her head to give him one last kiss.

* * *

_As her grey eyes flutter open, Uluqiorra was beside her bed when she woke up._

_She gasped._

_His cold green eyes stared at the dagger and a tiny bottle in his hands._

_"It's a pity. He seems to genuinely care for you."_

_"I care for him too… but he's getting married." she whispered shakily. "Which is why I can't!"_

__

_"I overheard something that will interest you. __So that should leave you with no hesitation."_

_Uluqiorra continued with the auburn haired girl's mouth dropped open in confusion._

_"I overhead him and Aizen-sama make a deal. He'd marry the Kuchiki lady and spare you the chance of ever knowing the truth. Fortunately, I was outside the meeting room the whole time."_

_"What are you talking about? What truth?"_

_"He murdered your beloved brother."_

_"You're lying. Ichigo didn't! He couldn't have!"_

_"Don't you think someone capable of killing the leader of Inoue clan would be someone as strong as the Aizen leader?"_

_Tears flowed from her grey orbs as her body started to shake uncontrollably. _

_"Aren't you happy to finally get your revenge? You've always wanted to find out who kill your brother. It's like killing two birds with one stone, in this case, one dagger." He smiled and placed a small plastic packet and the dagger on her bed._

_"This potion will knock him out. After that, you know what to do."_

_It did make sense. Ichigo was strong and ruthless. The hairpins, she got the hairpins from him. So why did he lie to her? He took the hairpins from Sora's room after he killed him. She despised him!_

_She felt disgusted with herself. She begged for her life to be spared so that she could have her revenge for her brother... but she shamelessly confessed to Sora that she was in love with Ichigo and even asked Sora to watch over Ichigo when he was at war. _

_She was a living shame to the Inoues. She had to get her revenge._

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she bent down and took the dagger from below his bed which she had placed earlier, just as she poured the potion into the champagne after pouring a glass for herself.

With her resolve hardened, she stood by his bed, holding the dagger with both hands, right above his chest.

Memories of the past flashed across her eyes.

The first time he took her innocence away, how he had bullied her over countless nights when she could only cry herself to sleep... then she remembered him saving her in the market when she was caught... he started to show a different side of him to her... and she remembered the fireworks lit upon the sky after they shared their most intimate kiss... to the times he made mad passionate love to her...

Her tears dropped on his face…

She quickly rubbed her tears away with her sleeves.

"I can't after all."

Uluqiorra would never let her off for not completing the task, the only thing left was to run. There was nothing left for her in this place. She had to escape. She didn't know where to go but she knew she had to get out of this place and not look back.

"Take care Ichigo."

"Goodbye."

.

.

.

.

The End.

Love,

Blitch out ~ but this isn't goodbye =)

**

* * *

****Notes of Appreciation: **

_**Houkaru Kisaragi: **__I'm glad you like the story and thanks for your suggestions. I believe you will see your requested characters in the sequel._

_**princess-myu: **__I really love hearing from you it makes me laugh cos I swear you're my biggest perverted reader haha__**. **_

_**bloodyrose1294: **__Big hugs for your wonderful encouragement throughout the journey, and I love coming up with twist that my smartest spidey sensing reader can't predict!_

_**Cupcake-Monster: **__Without fail your review makes me blush each time, I really am honoured to know you sweetie._

_**hikari-hime 01: **__HAPPY BIRTHDAY__ my dear, and you're the bigger perv than me, I insist!_

_**Enelya87: **__I'm glad you enjoyed the preview & hope you prefer the full chapter. One day I shall learn elvish from you._

_**Hippie420: **__I can't stand if Hime kill Ichigo either so she didn't! Hurray._

_**HeartfeltHitokiri: **__Quite the contrary to an elopement that you wanted (sorry bout that) yet I like to draw similarities in my AU fic to the actual manga plot._

_**BlackRoseInc. : **__I'm grateful for your continuous support and passion for this fic. Look forward to your new fic too._

_**Missdramatikkk: **__You're too adorable with the 'dead serious look', argh please don't kill me I'm dead serious too haha._

_**Sixelle of Fireyness: **__You're the only one who confidently guessed who the two people in the lemon scene are, I wonder if you got it correct! I hope I can pull off a Trilogy__**. **_

_**Empty-spaces: **__I'm glad you like the quick tempo with so much drama going on... I hate to say I'm calling it an end here for the moment. I'll be back._

_**ELLIE 31773: **__Anime perverts united… it's ok to indulge in one's fantasy.. once a while. _

_**Shigur3': **__Ye didn't threaten to bring out the Isshin clones this time! You've been so supportive for all my fics, I truly am grateful. Love you Shig-kun!_

_**Garret-Is-Mine: **__Not a preview but I think you're underage for this fic. P.s. Darling, L-is-Mine!_

_**Ori_h: **__Well I think you Rock more cos you reviewers always make my day better. Hope you like this._

_**Zodious:** Hope you like the update. __I'm glad you stepped up from a reader to a writer. _

_**Babiip: **__Here's the real thing for you my friend. And it's a tag back to you to update SWL btw~! _

_**Off the Grid: **__I'm really saddened that this fic has come to an end as well. But it's just part one. Even if I don't do a Trilogy I'll definitely do a sequel._

_**Sarah Gunter: **__Glad to hear from you! I'll write more if I can find the time and to finish up my other fics first._

_**Bullet2tm: **__Surprise surprise?Hope there's no more confusion. Btw, I'm moving back to Ozzie Land soon 'mate!_


End file.
